Mademoiselle Victoria Sherlock Holmes
by Miranda Frost
Summary: John Watson ex-médecin militaire fait la rencontre de Sherlock Holmes, une détective au caractère étrange avec qui il va devoir partager un appartement. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Fem Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Mademoiselle Victoria Sherlock Holmes.

 **Auteur :** Miranda Frost

 **Fandom :** Sherlock

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairings :** Ais-je vraiment besoin de préciser ?

 **Résumé :** John Watson ex-médecin militaire fait la rencontre de Sherlock Holmes, une détective au caractère étrange avec qui il va devoir partager un appartement. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Fem Sherlock/John.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (mais ça vous vous en doutiez ;) )

 **NDA :** Ce premier chapitre est très peu différent de la série et je m'en excuse, j'ai juste besoin de poser les bases. Par la suite il y aura de nouvelles scènes, des choses qui vont être très différentes, etc... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _Prologue_

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut de nuit tranquille ? De nuit où aucun souvenirs douloureux ne le réveillait d'un seul coup ? Il ne demandait pas grand chose, juste huit heures de vrai sommeil, sans réveil en nage ou insomnie passagère. John ne se souvenait plus de la dernière qu'il avait bien dormit, ça remontait à trop longtemps, peut-être bien avant qu'il devienne médecin militaire. Ça l'avait changé, indéniablement. Moralement et puis physiquement, il se retrouvait à claudiquer comme un vieux avec sa canne. Comme aujourd'hui, dans ce parc. Il appréciait l'air frais, le bruit des voitures au loin, les enfants qui s'amusaient dans le parc. Une scène calme qu'il n'osait plus imaginer quelques mois auparavant.

"John ? John Watson?"

Le blond se stoppa soudainement, surpris d'être ainsi interpellé. Après tout, il avait peu de relation à part sa famille et encore... Il fit donc face à un homme, qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier d'enrobé et souriant qui lui tendait la main. John la lui serra alors que l'autre déclinait son identité : Mike Stanford, un ancien camarade de la fac de médecine. Mike était un homme sympathique quoique un peu pataud.

"J'ai su que tu te faisais tirer dessus à l'étranger ? plaisanta-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

-On m'a tiré dessus, répondit seulement le médecin."

Mike parut soudainement gêné et décida de dissiper ce sentiment en proposant un café que l'ancien militaire accepta. Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs du parc et commencèrent à discuter. Mike tentait vainement de dérider son ancien camarade de classe mais il lui semblait que John avait changé. Quant au blond, bien que revoir une figure de son passé lui faisait du bien, les paroles de Mike ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

"Et Harry peut pas te dépanner ?

-Alors là, autant rêver.

-Bah je sais pas, trouve-toi une colocation."

John se retourna vers son camarade en secouant la tête.

"Je t'en prie, qui voudrait vivre avec moi."

Cette remarque anodine fit rire le professeur.

"Quoi ?

-T'es le deuxième aujourd'hui, à me dire ça.

-Qui était le premier ? demanda curieusement John."

Mike se leva du banc et fit signe à son camarade de le suivre. John était curieux de savoir qui était cette seconde personne surtout en voyant que Mike l'emmenait vers l'université. Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs et monté un escaliers, ils se retrouvèrent à côté d'un des innombrables labos appartenant à l'université. Ils entrèrent dans le petit labo seulement occupé par une jeune femme penchée sur une expérience. Elle leur adressa un bref regard avant de lancer de but en blanc :

"Mike tu me prête ton portable, j'ai pas de réseau sur le mien."

John observa la jeune femme, un peu surpris par le ton brut qu'elle employait. Elle était grande, un peu plus que lui avec des cheveux bruns bouclés mi-longs et une peau très blanche, presque diaphane.

"Il ne marche pas le fixe ou quoi ?

-Je préfère les textos, répondit simplement l'inconnue sans jeter un seul regard aux deux hommes.

-Je ne l'ai pas, désolé, il est dans mon pardessus."

Bien que John soit surprit par l'attitude quelque peu étrange de la femme, il lui proposa son portable, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part de la bouclée.

"Oh... Merci.

-Je te présente un vieil ami : John Watson, intervint Mike"

Elle se saisit du portable et commença à pianoter sous le regard malicieux du professeur qui savait déjà que la suite allait être intéressante.

"Afghanistan ou Irak ? demanda-t-elle subitement"

Et John fut perdu.

"Pardon ?

-C'était où ? poursuivit-elle. En Afghanistan ou en Irak ?"

John était de plus en plus perdu. Il finit par balbutier une réponse.

"En Afghanistan, mais com-

-Ah Molly, mon café, merci."

Une jeune femme à la chevelure châtain venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un café à la main.

"Où est passé le rouge à lèvre ? fit soudainement la brune en fronçant les sourcils."

Cette réplique eut le don de déstabiliser la dite Molly qui balbutia un "ça ne m'allait pas" peu assuré.

"Ah non ? Oh je vous trouvais bien mieux avec, votre bouche est trop (elle fit un petit geste de main) petite maintenant"

L'autre ne répliqua pas et se contenta de sortir de la pièce. John trouvait la brune de plus en plus étrange et quelque peu malpolie.

"Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?demanda alors la femme qui retournait à son expérience.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours parfois. Ça vous embête ? Des futurs colocs' doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre."

Pour la première fois, un sourire s'afficha sur les fines lèvres de la brune. John comprenait de moins en moins, il ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé de colocation mais elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Il se tourna vers Mike, c'était le seul moyen que cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie sache autant de chose sur lui et su ses intentions.

"Tu lui… tu lui as parlé de moi ?demanda-t-il, un peu déboussolé.

-Pas du tout.

-Alors qui a parlé de colocataires ?"

L'attitude de la jeune femme commençait à l'énerver. Celle-ci, n'ayant aucunement remarqué ce début de colère, enfilait sa veste en expliquant comme si c'était l'évidence même:

"Moi, ce matin. J'ai dis à Mike que pour me trouver un coloc ce ne serait pas évident. Et le voilà qu'il se pointe juste après l'heure du déjeuner avec un pote qui vient de rentrer d'Afghanistan où il était médecin militaire. Le reste est facile à deviner

-Comment avez-vous su pour l'Afghanistan ?

-J'ai repéré un beau petit appart dans le centre de Londres. A nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir. On se retrouve demain soir, à dix-neuf heures. Oh, désolée, faut que j'y aille, je crois bien que j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue."

L'ancien soldat mis de côté la déclaration plus qu'étrange à propos d'une cravache de la jeune femme et se concentra sur le problème totalement irréaliste qu'il était en train de rencontrer. Non, parce que soyons sérieux deux minutes, quel genre de femme vous propose de faire une colocation avec elle alors que vous vous êtes rencontrez il y a peine cinq minutes. Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens.

"Et c'est tout ?

-C'est tout quoi ?

-On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart ?

-Il y a un souci ?"

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle semblait réellement interloquée par la réaction de John. A croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas les conventions sociales. John émit un petit rire sarcastique avant de poursuivre en s'énervant un peu :

"Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre , je ne sais pas où vous retrouver, ni votre nom."

L'air interrogateur de la brune fit place à un air parfaitement sûre d'elle.

"Je sais que vous êtes un médecin militaire blessé en Afghanistan, que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez de lui demander de l'aide parce que vous le désapprouvez, peut-être à cause de son alcoolisme mais plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Je sais aussi que votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique et elle n'a pas tort. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, vous ne croyiez pas ?"

Elle commençait à s'en aller puis elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir pour ajouter sous l'air désemparé de John :

"Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse c'est 221 B Baker Street, dit-elle d'un coup en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Bonne journée"

Elle quitta la pièce avec un air suffisant, laissant derrière elle un Mike souriant comme un gamin et un John totalement perturbé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec cette Sherlock Holmes. Il jeta un regard perdu à son camarade.

"Oui, elle est toujours comme ça."

* * *

John venait d'arriver au 221 B Baker Street et aucune trace de Sherlock Holmes. L'ancien militaire se fit la réflexion que c'était un plutôt beau quartier et que le prix du loyer n'allait peut-être pas être convenable, même à deux. Un taxi s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Sherlock en sortis. Elle portait toujours un grand manteau noir et son écharpe bleue.

"Bonjour

-Ah, Mademoiselle Holmes.

-Appelez-moi Sherlock, fit-elle simplement en lui serrant la main."

La main de Sherlock dans la sienne lui sembla gelée pourtant il faisait plutôt bon malgré le temps couvert.

"C'est un beau quartier, ça ne doit pas être donné.

-Oh Mme Hudson, la logeuse, accepte de me faire un prix. Elle me doit bien ça. Il y a quelques années, son mari à été condamné à mort en Floride et je lui ai donné un petit coup de main.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez empêché qu'il soit mit à mort ? demanda John, curieux.

-Non, j'ai veillé à ce qu'il le soit."

John fronça les sourcils, pas sur d'avoir bien compris mais il ne put en demander davantage car la porte s'ouvrit sur une dame qui enlaça brièvement Sherlock.

"Ah Sherlock ! Je vous en prie, entrez."

Sherlock prit les devant et monta les marches quatre à quatre, attendant impatiemment John sur le palier alors que ce dernier peinait à aller aussi vite que la jeune femme. Parfois John maudissait ce problème qui venait en partie de sa tête, il aurait voulu balancer cette canne. Sherlock ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon, John à sa suite. Le salon était composé d'une cheminée avec deux fauteuils, une table ainsi qu'un canapé et une table basse et tout ceci recouvert d'un fouillis sans nom. John fit abstraction du désordre pour considérer seulement l'appartement.

"Ça pourrait être pas mal du tout... Et même très bien.

-Oui c'est aussi mon avis, c'est tout à fait ce que je pense, acquiesça la jeune femme en s'affairant un peu j'ai tout de suite emménagé, ajouta-t-elle en même temps que John disait :

-Oui, une fois qu'on aura débarrasser toute ces saletés."

Il y eut un petit silence gêné et Sherlock s'agita un peu plus dans le salon.

"C'est toutes vos affaires ?

-Naturellement, je peux ranger un peu les choses, dit-elle en plantant une lettre d'un couteau au dessus du foyer, juste à côté d'un crâne humain.

-C'est un crâne ?

-Un ami. Enfin quand je dis un ami...

-Alors qu'en dites-vous Docteur Watson ? demanda joyeusement Mme Hudson en entrant dans le salon. Il y a une autre chambre au premier, si vous avez besoin de deux chambres naturellement."

John se sentit mal à l'aise par rapport au sous entendu, il jeta un regard à Sherlock qui semblait totalement hermétique à ce que disait la logeuse.

"Bien sûr qu'on en a besoin de deux. Nous ... nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-Oh vous savez, Sherlock est une jeune femme très charmante et on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de John.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en pestant contre le désordre provoqué par la brune. John décida de ne pas tenir compte des sous entendus de Mme Hudson tout comme Sherlock. Il s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils et entreprit de converser avec sa désormais future colocataire.

"J'ai cherché votre nom sur Internet, hier.

-Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Votre site web : "La science de la déduction"

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Sherlock avec un air qu'on aurait pu qualifier de fier."

John haussa un sourcil interrogateur. A vrai dire, ce site lui avait paru pompeux. Sherlock frimait et il lui semblait inconcevable qu'elle puisse déduire de chose aussi futile qu'un mégot de cigarette des infos importantes. A l'air de John, l'air fier de la brune s'effaça au profit d'une expression de non-compréhension.

"Vous dites pouvoir identifier un concepteur de logiciel par sa cravate et un pilote par son pouce gauche.

-Oui, et je lis sur votre visage et votre jambe votre carrière de militaire et sur votre portable l'alcoolisme de votre frère, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Comment ?"

John était intrigué, vraiment. Cette femme déduisait des choses beaucoup trop précise, ce n'était même pas à propos de lui mais à propos de son frère (ou en l'occurrence de sa sœur mais ça, Sherlock l'ignorait). La brune lui offrit un sourire mystérieux et se retourna vers la fenêtre sans daigner lui répondre.

"Et cette série de suicide, Sherlock ? demanda Mme Hudson, journal à la main. Je me suis dit que c'était tout à fait dans vos cordes. Trois suicides absolument identiques.

-Quatre. Il vient d'y en avoir un quatrième. Il y a quelques choses de différents cette fois, affirma Sherlock."

Un homme entra soudainement dans le salon, il n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot que Sherlock l'apostropha :

"Où ?

-A Brixton, Lorriston Gardens.

-En quoi est-il différent ? Vous ne seriez pas venu me trouvez autrement.

-Vous savez que les victimes ne laissait pas de mot ? Celle-là si. Vous viendrez ?

-Qui est le médecin légiste ?

-C'est Anderson.

-Il refuse de travailler avec moi, pesta la demoiselle.

-Il ne sera pas votre assistant.

-Il me faut un assistant.

-Vous viendrez ou pas ? demanda l'homme, exaspéré.

-Pas dans votre voiture. Je vous suivrais.

-Merci, fit l'autre rassuré."

Il salua brièvement John et Mme Hudson puis quitta l'appartement. A peine fut-il parti que Sherlock sauta littéralement de joie, faisant claqué ses talons sur le sol.

"Génial ! Ouais ! AH quatre suicides en série et là, on a un mot. Woh, c'est noël !"

Elle fit une pirouette sur elle même, attrapant sa veste par la même occasion. John était surpris de tant d'enthousiasme, le visage de sa colocataire était plus rayonnant que jamais et il lui semblait que ses yeux bleus pétillaient tellement elle était extatique.

"Mme Hudson, je rentrerais tard, il me faudra une collation, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je suis votre logeuse, ma fille, pas votre gouvernante.

-Quelque chose de froid fera l'affaire, continua Sherlock sans se soucier des remarques de Mme Hudson. John, prenez donc un thé, faites comme chez vous. Ne m'attendez pas.

-Regardez la qui file comme une folle, mon mari était comme ça aussi mais vous vous êtes plus du genre à rester assis, je l'ai tout de suite vu."

Il y eut un silence gêné alors que John pinçait les lèvres.

"Je vais vous faire un thé, reposez votre jambe.

-Au diable ma jambe ! cria soudainement John avant de se reprendre prestement : Pardon, je suis navré, c'est juste que des fois cette maudite chose…"

Il tapota sa jambe droite. Des fois, il ne supportait vraiment plus d'être handicapé de la sorte, de voir tout le monde autour de lui vaquer à leurs occupations sans soucis alors que lui peinait déjà à monter des marches.

"Oui, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai un problème de hanche.

-Je prendrais bien un thé, merci.

-C'est d'accord pour cette fois mais je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

-Avec des biscuits aussi, si vous en avez.

-Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !"

John se saisit du journal que Mme Hudson avait eut dans les mains quelques minutes plus tôt, il parcouru rapidement l'article sur les suicides et reconnut le visage de l'homme qui était venu chercher Sherlock. Il faisait partie de Scotland Yard apparemment. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprendre plus que sa désormais colocataire faisait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'exaltation s'en était allé pour laisser place à un sérieux glaçant.

"Vous êtes médecins, commença-t-elle, et même médecin militaire.

-Oui, fit John fermement tandis qu'il se levait, s'appuyant machinalement sur sa canne.

-Et vous êtes bon ?

-Très bon.

-Vous avez vu beaucoup de blessés ? De morts violentes ? continua-t-elle en s'approchant, pas à pas.

-Oui, oui.

-Et traversé pas mal d'épreuves sans doutes ?

-Bien entendu oui, assez pour remplir tout une vie et même plus."

Ils étaient désormais face à face, les yeux bleus de Sherlock plongé dans ceux tout aussi bleus de John. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent soudainement dans une sorte de sourire étrange et mystérieux.

"Vous voulez remettre ça ?

-Oh que oui."

Elle pivota sur ses pieds et Watson lui emboîta le pas. Elle sautillait dans les escaliers alors qu'il boitillait.

"Désolé Mme Hudson, je me passerais du thé. Je sors, dit-il en descendant les escaliers."

La vieille logeuse sortit de son appartement, surprise.

"Quoi ? Vous aussi ?"

La plus jeunes des deux femmes se retourna brusquement vers sa logeuse et l'attrapa par les épaules, les yeux pétillants.

"D'improbables suicides au nombre de quatre, à quoi bon rester à la maison alors qu'on a de quoi s'éclater! s'écria-t-elle sans la moindre retenue et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Regardez-vous, toute joyeuse ! Oh, c'est indécent Sherlock, la réprimanda Mme Hudson.

-On s'en fiche de la décence, fit Sherlock en se retournant vers la porte, c'est partit pour un tour Mme Hudson."

Pour John voir sa toute récente colocataire si extatique pour des suicides était absolument incongrue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi c'était si génial que des personnes se tuent. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Mlle Holmes tandis qu'elle hélait un taxi. Il sentait que sa vie avait pris une toute nouvelle tournure depuis qu'il était rentré dans cet appartement au 221 B Baker Street.

* * *

Sherlock avait les yeux rivés sur son portable, tapant sans arrêt. John ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils interloqués, ne sachant pas comment aborder l'étrange jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger. Elle soupira

"D'accord vous avez des questions.

-Oui, on va où ?"

La jeune femme replaça une mèche et répondit nonchalamment.

"Sur les lieux du crimes. Autre chose ?

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ?

-A votre avis ? dit-elle gardant le regard droit et avec un mince sourire presque imperceptible.

-Je dirais que vous êtes détective privée, fit John, incertain.

-Mais ?

-Mais la police n'emploie pas de détective privée.

-Je suis une détective consultante, et la seule au monde, répondit-elle presque fièrement. J'ai inventée la fonction.

-Quelle fonction?"

John était de plus en plus intrigué par la femme assise à ses côtés. Une femme qui se plaisait à être une énigme pour le militaire.

"Hé bien, quand la police est larguée, ce qui est toujours le cas, elle m'appelle.

-La police ne consulte pas d'amateur, rétorqua John, se moquant quelque peu."

La réplique fit tourner la tête de Sherlock vers son colocataire et il la vit sourire subtilement.

"Quand je vous ais vu pour la première fois hier j'ai dit : "Afghanistan ou Irak" et je vous ai surpris.

-Oui, comment le saviez-vous ?

-Je ne savais pas, j'ai vu. Votre coupe de cheveux et votre maintien dénotent un militaire et votre conversation en entrant dans la pièce disait formé à Bart's et donc, bien sur : médecin militaire. Votre visage est bronzé mais pas votre peau au dessus des poignets, vous étiez donc à l'étranger mais vous n'avez pas pris de bain de soleil. Vous boitez beaucoup en marchant mais quand vous êtes debout vous ne demandez pas de chaise comme si vous avez oublié votre jambe donc c'est en partie psychosomatique et les circonstances dans lesquels vous avez été blessé vous ont traumatisé, blessé au front donc. Blessé au front et bronzé : Afghanistan ou Irak."

John fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette tirade. Il regarda par la fenêtre et dit un peu agacé:

"Vous avez dit que j'avais un psy.

-Bien sur que vous avez un psy avec une claudication psychosomatique. Et puis il y a votre frère. _(John releva la tête vers elle)_ Votre portable, il est cher, il a la fonction e-mail et un lecteur MP3. Vous cherchez une coloc, vous n'auriez pas gaspillé de l'argent là-dessus, on vous l'a donc offert. Les rayures en quantités faites au fil du temps, il a été dans une poche avec des clés et des pièces. L'homme assis à côté de moi n'aurait pas traité ainsi un objet de luxe donc il a appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. Après c'est facile, vous savez déjà tout.

-Oui, l'inscription."

Il faisait référence à l'inscription sur le dos du téléphone.

"Harry Watson : sans doute un parent qui vous a donner son vieux portable. Pas votre père c'est un objet de jeune, ça pourrait être un cousin mais vous êtes un héro de guerre qui ne trouve pas de logement vous ne devez donc pas avoir une grande famille donc vous seriez proche. C'est votre frère donc."

John de plus en plus surpris, buvait les paroles de la jeune femme, stupéfait.

"Et maintenant Clara. Qui est Clara ? Quelqu'un qui l'aimait vu les trois bises et vu son prix je dirais sa femme pas sa copine. Elle lui a offert il y a pas longtemps, ce modèle a six mois donc un couple à la dérive et il y a six mois il s'en ait débarrassé. S'il elle l'avait quitté, il l'aurait gardé ce qu'on fait par attachement. Mais non, il n'en voulait plus, c'est lui qui l'a quitté. Il vous l'a offert donc il voulait que vous restiez en contact. Vous cherchez un logement pas cher mais vous ne lui demandez pas son aide. Vous aviez donc des problèmes avec lui. Peut-être aimiez-vous trop sa femme ou peut-être pas trop son alcoolisme.

-Comment... Comment avez vous pu deviné pour l'alcoolisme ? fit John, déstabilisé.

-Simple supposition mais réfléchie. Les éraflures autour de la prise de rechargement : tous les soirs, il le remet à recharger mais il a les mains qui tremblent, on ne voit jamais ces marques sur le portable d'un homme sobre contrairement aux ivrognes. Voilà, vous aviez raison.

-J'avais raison ? A propos de quoi ? fit John doutant à présent qu'il puisse avoir raison sur quoique ce soit.

-La police ne consulte pas d'amateur."

La jeune femme fier de son petit effet ponctua sa phrase d'un claquement de langue. Tandis que son coloc restait sans voix face à cette performance tout à fait inhabituel.

"C'est... stupéfiant, fit John en retrouvant la parole."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils comme si elle était surprise de la réaction de l'homme à sa droite. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Vous trouvez ?

-Oui, bien sur c'est extraordinaire même. Tout à fait extraordinaire, finit John qui décidément avait du mal à s'en remettre.

-C'est pas ce qu'on me dit en général, fit Sherlock et John crut y percevoir un petit peu d'amertume.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vous dit en général ?

-Va te faire foutre, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire contrit."

John regarda dehors avec un sourire. Il était vraiment tombé sur un phénomène. Un incroyable phénomène.

* * *

Ils sortirent du taxi en discutant. Sherlock fière de sa performance auprès de son colocataire demanda :

-Est-ce que j'ai fais des erreurs ?

John ne pu que confirmer alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle faisait de grandes enjambées alors que lui devait s'appuyer sur sa canne un peu plus pour rester à sa hauteur.

-Harry et moi, on ne s'entend pas, on n'a jamais pu s'entendre. Clara et Harry se sont séparés il y a trois mois et un divorce est en vue. Harry est alcoolique.

-En plein dans le mile. Je ne croyais pas avoir raison sur toute la ligne, répondit-elle avec une fausse modestie.

-Harry est le diminutif d'Harriet, asséna alors John.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire s'arrêter Sherlock. Elle resta à fixer devant elle en pinçant sa lèvre d'agacement. La nouvelle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire.

-Harry est votre sœur.

-Dites-moi je suis censé faire quoi ici ? demanda John en s'arrêtant à son tour.

Il y avait plusieurs voitures de police et des banderoles jaunes sécurisait le périmètre autour d'une maison. Il commençait à douter de la raison pour laquelle il était venu.

-Votre sœur ! s'écria Sherlock en ignorant l'homme, visiblement très agacée.

-Non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? insista John.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose, continua la jeune femme en se remettant à marcher.

John vit sa colocataire grogner face à son erreur puis en faire abstraction pour s'approcher de la banderole derrière laquelle se trouvait une femme métisse qui la salua dès qu'elle la vit.

-Salut la tarée.

Le militaire ne dit rien face à cette étrange salutation mais il lui semblait que c'était d'une impolitesse impressionnante. Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas.

-Je viens voir le lieutenant Lestrade.

-Pourquoi ?

La détective tourna la tête vers l'autre femme avec un sourire supérieur.

-Il m'a invitée à venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il souhaite que je vois quelque chose, continua Sherlock sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

-Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça.

-Toujours Sally, se moqua la brunette puis elle plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard taquin : je sais même que vous n'êtes pas rentrée chez vous hier.

Elle passa sous le cordon de sécurité alors que "Sally" lui lançait un regard noir. John s'apprétait à suivre sa coloc' mais il se fit arrêter par la policière.

-Qui vous êtes ?

-Un collègue : le docteur Watson. Docteur Watson, sergent Sally Donovan, une vieille amie.

Ce fut au tour du sergent Donovan de sourire supérieurement. Elle observa les deux nouveaux venus avant de se fixer sur la détective.

-Un collègue ? Vous avez un collègue vous ? Elle vous a suivit jusque chez vous ? continua-t-elle à l'adresse de John.

Un John qui ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, bloqué entre deux femmes bornées et qui le fit savoir.

-Je ferais peut-être bien d'aller attendre.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en arrière que Sherlock relevait la banderole sans même le regarder. L'incitant à la suivre malgré les moqueries de la sergente. IL abdiqua et passa à son tour sous la banderole. Donovan attrapa son talkie-walkie pour prévenir son chef de la venue de "la tarée" comme elle aimait si bien surnommée Sherlock. John n'appréciait pas énormément l'attitude de cette femme mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, elle était bien trop occupée à observer les lieux. Un homme vint à leur rencontre, il portait une combinaison bleu et n'avait pas l'air d'un type sympa.

-Oh Anderson, comme on se retrouve, fit ironiquement Sherlock.

-C'est une scène de crime, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit contaminée. Est-ce que c'est clair Holmes ? menaça le-dit Anderson.

-Tout a fait clair, fit Sherlock puis elle continua comme si de rien n'était : Et votre femme elle est absente pour longtemps ?

-Ne faite pas semblant d'avoir deviné, quelqu'un a dû vous le dire, grogna l'homme.

Cependant Sherlock ne se démonta, d'ailleurs c'est à peine si elle accordait de l'attention à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-C'est votre déodorant qui me l'a dit.

-Mon déodorant ?

-Il est pour homme ? s'étonna Sherlock en reportant son attention sur Anderson.

-Bien sur qu'il est pour homme puisque je l'utilise ! fit-il de plus en plus exaspéré.

-Le sergent Donovan aussi... répondit Sherlock en jettant un regard vers Donovan.

Anderson se retourna vers sa collègue confus alors que Sherlock inspirait l'air exagérément. John eut un petit rire face à cette scène qui aurait pu sortir tout droit d'une comédies burlesques.

-Ouuf, il a dû s'en vaporiser. Je peux entrer ? demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de sous-entendre… menaça à nouveau Anderson.

-Absolument rien. Je suis sûr que Sally est juste venue bavarder et qu'elle est restée la nuit, dit-elle en marchant jusque la porte puis elle se retourna, fit un sourire en coin dont elle avait le secret et ajouta : Et je suppose qu'elle a dû frotter le carrelage, vu l'état de ses genoux…

Anderson et Donovan restèrent muet tandis que Sherlock disparaissait dans la maison et que John le suivait non sans vérifier les dires de sa colocataire. Il la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle où se trouvait un homme qu'il reconnut comme étant le lieutenant Lestrade. Sherlock lui désigna les combinaisons bleus d'un geste vague.

-Il faut que vous en mettiez une.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Lestrade à l'intention de Sherlock.

-Il est avec moi, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Ouais, mais qui est-ce ?

-J'ai dit : Il est avec moi, dit-elle plus fermement.

John jeta un œil à la jeune femme.

-Et vous, vous n'en mettez pas ?

Sherlock le fixa de ses yeux bleus et il se sentit instinctivement mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête, laissant tomber pour cette fois.

-Où ça se passe ?

-Au deuxième. Suivez-moi.

Lestrade les conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier et annonça qu'il ne pouvait leur donner deux minutes.

-Pas sûre que ça suffise, dit-elle en enfilant des gants en latex.

-Elle s'appelle Jennifer Wilson, d'après ses cartes de crédit. On cherche de ce côté-là, pour en savoir davantage. Ça fait pas longtemps qu'elle est là. Des gamins l'ont découverte.

Ils suivirent Lestrade jusqu'à une petite salle où une femme était allongée toute vêtue de rose mais indéniablement morte. La vue de cette femme étendue fit déglutir John, il avait affronté la mort de nombreuses fois et maintenant qu'il s'en pensait loin, il la retrouvait juste devant lui. Il resta en retrait alors que Sherlock fixait le corps gisant.

-La ferme, dit-elle soudainement en regardant Lestrade.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête, surpris.

-Mais j'ai rien… tenta ce dernier.

-… mais vous réfléchissez, c'est contrariant.

Sherlock reporta son attention sur la femme tandis que les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. John vit sa colocataire s'approcher du corps, totalement imperturbable. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait là, si il avait une quelconque utilité. Bien sûr, Sherlock l'impressionnait grandement mais elle restait très mystérieuse.

Elle s'agenouilla et passa sa main ganté sur le trench rose. Elle fouilla ses poches, en sortit un parapluie blanc qu'elle inspecta également. Elle passa ses doigts sous le col. Soudainement elle sortit une petite loupe pour inspecté la main de la morte. Chaque geste est minutieux, John se demande si ce qu'elle fait est vraiment utile et si elle récolte des informations avec ça. Elle retira l'alliance pour l'observer de plus près puis la replace. Elle retire alors ses gants en se relevant.

-Quelque chose ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Très peu.

-Elle est allemande, fit Anderson qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Rache » c'est vengeance en allemand. Elle essaye peut-être de nous dire quelque chose.

-Merci de votre contribution, répondit Sherlock en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Elle fixait son portable, semblant chercher quelque chose.

-Alors elle est allemande.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit la jeune femme. Mais elle n'est pas d'ici. Elle comptait rester à Londres une nuit avant de rentrer à Cardiff. Jusque-là rien que de très évident.

John lança un regard ahuri à Sherlock qui restait imperturbable. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Pardon ? Évident ?

-Et qu'en est-il du message ? demanda Lestrade sans se soucier de John.

Sherlock replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et posa son regard sur son colocataire.

-Docteur, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Quoi ? Du message ? demanda celui-ci perdu.

-Du cadavre. Vous qui êtes médecin…

-...on a toute une équipe à côté, interpella le lieutenant.

-Ils ne veulent pas travailler avec moi, asséna Sherlock avec un regard froid.

-J'enfreins toutes les règles en vous laissant entrer ici… tenta faiblement Lestrade.

-… oui, car vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle avait totalement raison, ce n'était même pas par égocentrisme. John suivait l'échange de loin. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire, obéir à sa colocataire ou s'enfuir très loin d'ici. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui (à part la mort) et ça le rendait incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

-Ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça Lestrade puis il baissa la tête par dépit : Hélas pour moi.

-Dr Watson.

Ce dernier releva la tête, ne sachant que faire. Il jeta un œil au lieutenant qui l'autorisa à faire ce que lui demandait Sherlock.

-Allez-y, faites ce qu'elle vous dit.

Le lieutenant sortit de la pièce laissa les deux colocataires seuls avec le cadavre. Sherlock vint s'accroupir auprès du corps et John s'agenouilla comme il put, sa jambe douloureuse l'empêchant de se mettre correctement.

-Et bien ? demanda impatiemment Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Honnêtement, John doutait de son utilité auprès de ce cadavre.

-Vous m'assistez dans mon travail.

-Je devais vous aider à payer le loyer, contra John.

-Oui mais ça c'est plus fun.

Les yeux bleus de Sherlock le transperçait, elle attendait réellement quelque chose d'intéressant de sa part. John était incrédule face à tant d'excitation.

-Fun ? C'est un cadavre qui est là, se sentit-il obligé de remarquer.

-Remarque très pertinente, mais j'espérais plus de détails de votre part.

Ils se fixèrent intensément. John commençait à être légèrement exaspéré par le comportement de la femme. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte du malaise de son colocataire. Lestrade entra dans la pièce coupant leur échange de regard. John se pencha vers le cadavre pour essayer d'aider un peu. Sherlock l'observa faire. Elle avait joint les mains sous son menton et ses yeux bleus clairs suivaient John, le sondant.

-Oui. Probablement asphyxiée. Elle s'est évanouie, étouffée dans son propre vomi. Je ne sens pas d'alcool, peut-être que… qu'elle a fait une attaque. Après une overdose.

-Vous savez ce que c'est. Vous avez lu la presse, demanda gravement Sherlock.

-Oui. C'est une des suicidés. La quatrième, dit-il incertain.

-Sherlock, j'ai dit deux minutes. Il me faut tout ce que vous avez, intervint soudainement Lestrade.

-Âge de la victime : 35-40 ans. Profession : vu ses vêtements, je dirais qu'elle bosse dans les médias, et vu le rose aussi. Elle est arrivée de Cardiff aujourd'hui et comptait rester à Londres cette nuit. C'est évident vu la taille de sa valise…

-… sa valise ?... demanda Lestrade, perplexe.

Sherlock bougeait dans la petite salle, observant chaque recoin avec une telle insistance que John se demanda si elle y voyait des indices.

-… sa valise, oui. Elle a été mariée pendant 10 ans mais n'était pas heureuse. Elle a eu une ribambelle d'amants, mais aucun ne savaient qu'elle était mariée.

-Sherlock, vous venez de tout inventer, c'est pas vrai ! rigola le lieutenant.

Le regard de la femme arrêta de se balader pour fixer Lestrade.

-Son alliance a au moins 10 ans. Ses autres bijoux ont été régulièrement nettoyés mais pas son alliance : ça en dit long sur l'état de son couple. L'intérieur de l'alliance brille plus que l'extérieur : ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'enlevait souvent et qu'en plus, elle n'était astiquée que par le frottement, dit-elle en parlant de plus en plus vite. Pas pour le travail : vu ses ongles, elle ne faisait pas un travail manuel. Alors pourquoi ou pour qui retirait-elle alliance et bague de fiançailles ? Pas pour un seul amant : elle n'aurait jamais joué les célibataires sur un tel laps de temps. Ce qui veut dire : des tas d'amants. Élémentaire, finit-elle

-C'est brillant _,_ ne put s'empêcher de dire John.

Sherlock lui lança un petit regard surpris.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

-Cardiff ? interrogea l'autre homme.

-C'est évident, non ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-ça ne l'est pas pour moi, admit John.

La jeune femme lança des regards à moitié amusés aux deux hommes. Visiblement, elle aimait beaucoup être plus intelligente que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-Dites donc, quelle drôle de petite cervelle vous avez : vous devez beaucoup vous ennuyer, se moqua-t-elle. Son trench est un peu humide : elle s'est donc trouvée sous une pluie battante il y a quelques heures, mais à ce moment-là il ne pleuvait pas à Londres. Le dessous de son col est humide : elle l'a relevé pour se protéger du vent. Elle a un parapluie dans sa poche gauche mais il n'a pas servi : il est sec. Donc le vent était trop fort pour se servir d'un parapluie. On sait par sa valise qu'elle comptait rester la nuit : donc elle venait quand même d'assez loin, mais elle n'a pas dû voyager plus de deux ou trois heures parce que son trench n'est pas sec. Où y'a-t-il de fortes pluies et un vent violent à deux ou trois heures de la capitale ? Cardiff, énonça-t-elle en montrant son portable.

-Fantastique ! fit John abasourdi.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin.

-Vous savez que vous faites du bruit.

-Désolé, je me tais, promit le militaire.

-Non, non. Ça va. Ça va, dit-elle.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais c'est petit compliment lui plaisait.

-Pourquoi vous parlez de valise ? demanda Lestrade.

-Oui, où est-elle ? dit-elle en tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler les pans de son manteau par la même occasion. Elle devait avoir un portable ou un organizer. Trouvez qui est Rachel.

-Elle a écrit Rachel ? s'étonna Lestrade

-Non : elle voulait signifier sa colère en allemand ! Mais bien sûr qu'elle a écrit Rachel ! lui cracha la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre ? La question est de savoir pourquoi elle a attendu d'être mourante pour l'écrire.

-Comment savez-vous qu'elle avait une valise ?

-Je le vois aux légères éclaboussures qui maculent le talon et le mollet de sa jambe droite, mais pas sa gauche : elle tirait donc une valise à roulette avec sa main droite, dit-elle en désignant les jambes de la victime. Ce genre d'éclaboussures ne s'obtient qu'ainsi. D'après leur étendue, sa valise est petite. Ajoutez à cela, une femme qui soigne son look, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bagage pour une nuit. Mais où est sa valise ?demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour observer les marques de boues. Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

-Y'a pas de valise, fit Lestrade.

Sherlock se stoppa dans sa frénétique recherche de preuves pour se redresser et observer le lieutenant.

-Redites-nous ça.

-Y'a pas de valise. Y'a jamais eu de valise.

La détective sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança dans les escaliers, poussant les deux hommes au passage.

-Une valise ! Personne n'a trouvé une valise ?! Ou vu une valise dans la maison ?

-Il n'y a pas de valise ! insista Lestrade.

-Ils prennent eux-mêmes le poison, ils croquent et avalent les pilules : plusieurs indices le prouvent ! Même vous ne pourriez pas passer à côté ! fit la jeune femme du milieu de l'escalier en faisant de grands geste frénétiques.

Le lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement vexé.

-Merci bien. Et alors ?

-On l'a tuée. Les autres aussi. Je ne sais pas comment. Mais ce ne sont pas des suicides : ce sont des meurtres, des meurtres en série ! s'écria Sherlock en dévalant les escaliers. On s'est trouvé un tueur en série ! Je les adore : ils nous réservent toujours des surprises !

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? cria Lestrade par dessus la rambarde.

-Sa valise. Enfin où est la valise ?! fit Sherlock en s'arrêtant en plein milieu des escaliers. Elle ne l'a quand même pas mangée ! Quelqu'un a dû venir et prendre sa valise, elle baissa le voix comme si elle se parlait à elle même. Le tueur l'a conduite ici, a oublié sa valise dans la voiture…

-Elle a pu descendre dans un hôtel et y laisser sa valise, proposa John.

-Non, elle n'a jamais atteint l'hôtel ! C'est clair ! s'énerva Sherlock. Elle marie la couleur de son rouge à lèvres avec ses chaussures : jamais elle n'aurait quitté l'hôtel coiffée…

Ce fut comme si elle était frappée d'une révélation. Sa fine bouche fit un "o" et ses yeux s'agrandirent, ce n'était pas de la surprise c'était une véritable illumination.

-Oooooh… Oooooh !

-Sherlock ? demanda John, inquiet de sa réaction.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rajouta Lestrade

-Les tueurs en série, c'est jamais évident, sauf qu'ils finissent toujours par faire une erreur, fit-elle à moitié pour elle-même, elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

-On peut pas attendre…

-Il n'y a plus rien à attendre, s'écria-t-elle en recommençant à dévaler les escaliers. Regardez-la bien : Houston y'a une erreur quelque part ! Contactez Cardiff ! Tâchez de savoir qui étaient la famille et les amis de Jennifer Wilson ! Trouvez Rachel !

-Oui, bien sûr… fit le policier troublé. Mais c'est quoi l'erreur ?

Sherlock qui avait disparu, remonta quelques marches et avec un immense sourire cria aux deux hommes :

-Le rose !

Puis elle s'enfuit. Laissant John perdu. Lestrade ordonna aux hommes de s'occuper du cadavre.

* * *

-Elle est partie, annonça Donovan quand elle vit John sortir du bâtiment.

Celui-ci révéla la tête et observa la métisse.

-Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui, sans rien dire, comme toujours, soupira la policière.

Il sentit l'amertume suinté des mots de la femme. De toute évidence, Sherlock était apprécié par très peu de monde, même Lestrade qui semblait être le plus sympathique s'agaçait du comportement de la détective.

-Elle va revenir ? tenta John.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Ok… soupira-t-il. Excusez-moi, je suis où là ?

-A Brixton.

-Vous sauriez où je pourrai trouver un taxi ? C'est juste… à cause… de ma jambe.

-Essayez sur l'avenue.

-Merci.

Il fit quelques pas quand la policière l'interpella une dernière fois et de façon étrange.

-Vous n'êtes pas son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas d'ami. Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Moi ? Personne. Je viens juste de la rencontrer.

John était fatigué de tout ça, il aurait juste voulu rentrer chez lui et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Plus de cadavre, plus de police, plus de bruit.

-Un p'tit conseil : évitez cette femme.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Vous savez pourquoi elle vient ? Alors qu'elle n'est pas payé ou quoi que ce soit. Elle adore ça. Elle prend son pied. Plus le crime est glauque, plus elle prend son pied. Et vous savez quoi ? Un jour ça lui suffira plus de venir. Un jour, on sera tous autour d'un cadavre et c'est elle qui l'aura mis là.

Elle était bien trop sérieuse et il se mit à douter de sa colocataire.

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?

-Parce que c'est une psychopathe. Et les psychopathes finissent par s'ennuyer, asséna durement la policière.

Ils entendirent Lestrade l'appeler de loin et elle lui répondit qu'elle arrivait mais avant de partir elle se tourna une dernière fois vers John.

-Tâchez d'éviter Sherlock Holmes.

John ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas à répondre à ce genre de conseil. Il quitta la rue, se rendant sur l'avenue en s'appuyant difficilement sur sa canne. Il en avait marre, il aurait tout donner pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et s'il voulait rester près de cette femme à l'intellect hors du commun alors il le ferait. Il tenta de prendre un taxi mais aucun ne s'arrêta de plus à chaque fois qu'il croisait une cabine téléphonique, celle-ci se mettait à sonner. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de décrocher, un peu incertain.

-Allo ?

-Il y a une caméra de sécurité sur le bâtiment qui est à votre gauche. La voyez-vous ? demanda une vois d'homme.

-Qui est-ce ? Qui est à l'appareil ? fit John.

-Vous voyez la caméra, Dr Watson ?

Il tourna la tête et vit en effet qu'il y avait une caméra braqué sur la cabine.

-Je la vois, oui.

-Regardez _._ Il y a une autre caméra, sur le bâtiment qui est en face de vous. La voyez-vous ? Et enfin : au sommet du bâtiment qui est sur votre droite.

Il les repéra toutes, une par une puis il vit chacune d'elle se tourner dans une autre direction, de façon à ce qu'on en voit plus du tout la cabine. Il commençait à se demander dans quel merdier il se trouvait.

-Comment vous faites ça ?

-Montez dans la voiture, Dr Watson. Je pourrais brandir une quelconque menace mais je suis sûr que vous avez parfaitement compris la situation.

John vit une berline noire s'arrêter et un chauffeur ouvrir la porte arrière, l'invitant clairement à y entrer. Il raccrocha et obéit aux ordres. Il ne pouvait clairement pas s'enfuir avec sa jambe.

Une jeune femme brune s'y trouvait déjà, installé confortablement et ne laissant rien paraître. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son portable. Au bout d'un moment John s'autorisa à lui parler.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, dit-elle en relevant brièvement la tête.

-C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Euh… Anthéa.

-C'est votre vrai nom ? dit-il en notant l'hésitation beaucoup trop flagrante.

-Non, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Moi c'est John.

-Oui, je sais, continua-t-elle avec ce mère sourire énigmatique.

Il y eut un silence puis John posa enfin la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Je peux vous demander où vous m'emmenez ?

-Je crains que non, John, dit-elle en appuyant sur son prénom.

-D'accord.

* * *

John arriva dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffectés. Il y avait juste un homme, en costume, les cheveux peignés en arrière, qui dégageait une certaine élégance. Il s'appuyait sur un parapluie.

-Asseyez-vous, John, ordonna l'homme en montrant une chaise du parapluie et il s'agissait de la même voix qu'au téléphone.

-Vous savez, j'ai un portable, commença le médecin peu impressionné en s'approchant. C'est très fort ce que vous avez fait, mais vous auriez pu m'appeler sur mon portable.

-Quand on veut éviter d'attirer l'attention de Sherlock Holmes, on apprend à se montrer discret : d'où cet endroit. Mais votre jambe doit vous faire souffrir : asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il une seconde fois.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, le coupa John.

-Vous ne semblez pas très effrayé.

-Je ne vous trouve pas très effrayant.

-Ahah oui, la bravoure légendaire du soldat. (Il eut un sourire mesquin) « Bravoure » est le mot qui est de loin le plus gentil pour dire « stupidité » : vous ne trouvez pas ? Quel est votre lien avec Sherlock Holmes ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son expression sérieuse.

-Je n'en ai pas… Je la connais depuis, euh… hier.

-Mmm… Et vous avez déjà emménagé avec elle et enquêté sur des crimes ensemble. Va-t'on apprendre un prochain mariage d'ici à la fin de la semaine ?

L'homme en face de lui avait raison. Il connaissait à peine Sherlock et voilà qu'ils habitaient ensemble et que cette femme l'emmenait sur une scène de crime. John décida d'ignorer la provocation.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un parti intéressé.

-Intéressé par Sherlock ? Pourquoi ? De toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas amis. Un prétendant jaloux peut-être ?

Cela lui sembla peu probable mais vu comment cette femme était mystérieuse, ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer : Sherlock était belle ou tout du moins avait beaucoup de charmes. Le problème se trouvait être son caractère, énigmatique et incompréhensible pour John.

-Oh je vous en prie, vous l'avez vue. Combien de prétendants croyez-vous qu'elle peut avoir ?... Je suis pour Sherlock Holmes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Un ennemi.

-Un ennemi ? s'étonna John.

-Pour elle, très certainement. Si vous l'interrogez, elle me qualifierait sans doute de « meilleur ennemi ». Elle adore tout dramatiser.

-Et bien sûr vous êtes au-dessus de tout ça, ironisa le médecin.

Il entendit alors un petit _ding_ indiquant un message venant d'arriver sur son portable. Il le prit sans s'occuper de son interlocuteur. Il fut surpris de l'expéditeur.

 _Baker Street,_

 _venez immédiatement,_

 _si possible._

 _SH_

-J'espère que je ne vous importune pas, fit l'homme.

-Vous ne m'importunez pas du tout.

-Allez-vous aller continuer à travailler avec Sherlock Holmes ?

-Je peux me tromper mais je crois que ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit John sans sciller.

-Si, ça me regarde, plus que vous ne pouvez le penser, répondit l'homme énigmatiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? s'agaça le médecin.

-Si vous emménagez effectivement au… (il consulta un carnet) 221B Baker Street, je serais ravi de vous verser régulièrement une certaine somme d'argent pour vous faciliter les choses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or.

-En échange de quoi ?

-D'informations. Rien d'indiscret, rien qui puisse vous mettre le moins du monde mal à l'aise. Dites-moi seulement ce qu'elle manigance.

John commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions sur l'homme qui lui faisait face et sur Sherlock également. Cet homme était près à payer pour savoir ce que faisait sa colocataire, ça avait le mérite d'être étrange.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je m'inquiète pour elle… sans arrêt.

Toute trace de moquerie ou de sourire condescendant avait disparu. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Cet homme était peut-être après tout du côté de Sherlock, mais comment John aurait pu le savoir.

-C'est gentil à vous.

-Mais je préférerais, pour diverses raisons, que mon inquiétude ne lui soit pas connue. On a ce qu'on pourrait appeler une relation difficile, finit-il dans un nouveau sourire.

Un nouveau _ding_ les coupèrent.

 _Si pas possible,_

 _venir quand même_

 _SH_

Et simplement, il décida de ne pas accepter la proposition de l'autre homme.

-Non.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas annoncé de chiffre, rit l'autre.

-Pas la peine.

-Vous êtes très loyal, vraiment très vite.

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne suis simplement pas intéressé.

L'homme sortit alors un petit carnet marron dont il tourna quelques pages.

\- « se méfie toujours » c'est ce qui est dit ici, dit-il en fixant les pages.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John.

Il avait peur de reconnaître le petit livret. Ça ne devait pas être ça, ça ne pouvait pas.

-Auriez-vous décidé de ne faire confiance qu'à Sherlock Holmes, et à elle seul ?

-Qui vous dit que c'est le cas ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le genre à vous faire facilement des amis.

-Bon c'est fini ?! s'énerva John.

-A vous de me le dire.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il tourna les talons pour partir. Il en avait marre de ces questions, ces énigmes qui se posaient les unes après les autres. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-J'imagine qu'on a déjà dû vous conseiller de l'éviter, mais je vois à votre main gauche que vous n'en ferez rien.

Il se stoppa et se retourna vers l'autre qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ma quoi ?

-Montrez-la moi.

John mit un moment avant de la montrer et l'homme au parapluie s'approcha, il voulu saisir la main de John mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Ne me touchez pas.

L'autre fut une drôle de moue et John concéda à lui montrer sa main.

-Remarquable.

-Quoi donc ? fit John en retirant sa main.

L'homme se retourna et dit d'une façon hautaine :

-La plupart des gens circulent d'un pas incertain à travers la ville et tout ce qu'ils voient sont des rues, des magasins, des voitures. Quand vous marchez avec Sherlock Holmes, vous voyez le champ de bataille. Vous l'avez déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma main ?

John n'était vraiment pas la tournure de cette conversation. Il détestait reparler de la guerre, du champ de bataille. Mais le pire c'est que cet homme savait ce qu'il disait et le médecin ignorait comment il pouvait savoir toutes ces choses. Il lui fit face à nouveau.

-Votre main gauche tremble de façon intermittente et votre psy pense qu'il s'agit d'une manifestation du syndrome post-traumatique, que vous êtes hanté par vos souvenirs de soldat.

-Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous tout ça ? s'énerva réellement John.

-Virez-la. Elle a tout compris de travers. Vous êtes stressé en ce moment, mais votre main est parfaitement immobile… Vous n'êtes pas hanté par la guerre, Dr Watson : elle vous manque. (Il se pencha vers lui) Bienvenu parmi nous.

John avait bien envie de frapper cet homme en ce moment mais la réalité des choses le frappa et il n'en fit rien. Il avait raison d'une certaine façon, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

-Il est temps de choisir votre camp, Dr Watson.

L'homme s'éloigna en faisant danser son parapluie et un nouveau tintement signala à John un nouveau message.

-Je dois vous ramener chez vous, fit la voix d'"Anthéa" derrière lui.

Elle était toujours penchée sur son portable et John se demanda une seconde si elle ne le lâchait jamais. Il consulta le dernier message en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Peut être dangereux_

 _SH_

Il observa sa main gauche immobile avec un sourire en coin.

-Quelle adresse ? demanda la femme.

-Baker Street… 221B Baker Street. Mais j'aurai besoin de m'arrêter quelque part avant.

Ils reprirent la route et il se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et en ouvrit le premier tiroir, il prit le pistolet, vérifia les balles et le glissa dans sa ceinture avec des gestes sûr.

Quand ils le déposèrent enfin au 221B, il faillit partir mais il attendit un peu et demanda :

-Dites-moi, votre patron, vous pourriez ne pas lui dire où je suis allé ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous lui avez déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, rigola la femme tout en tapotant sur son portable.

John ouvrit la porte puis il se stoppa une seconde fois.

-Euh… Vous avez du temps libre quelque fois ?

-Oui souvent…, dit-elle puis il y eut un silence et elle remarqua que John attendait un peu plus que ça. Bye !

-OK, abdiqua le médecin.

Il sortit enfin de la berline. Il resta sur le bord de la route, repensant aux derniers événements avec un petit soupir fatigué. Puis il prit son courage a deux mains et toqua à la porte de son nouvel appartement, sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone ! Voici le second chapitre qui correspond à la deuxième partie du premier épisode. Pas encore beaucoup de changement ici mais ce n'est que le début, je vous promets des plus gros changements par la suite._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous annonce que les épisodes seront entrecoupés de scènes quotidiennes, où vous verrez une Sherlock différente de d'habitude._

 _Merci à tous et bonne lecture._

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Licorne Spatiale** : Heureuse d'avoir réalisé ton rêve, je réalise le mien en même temps ;) (j'adore ton pseudo !)

* * *

John monta les marches quatre à quatre et découvrir une Sherlock allongée sur le canapé, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête et son regard était dans le vague.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je me recharge en nicotine, dit-elle en montrant son bras recouvert de trois patchs. Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Impossible de continuer à fumer à Londres par les temps qui courent, ce qui ne facilite pas la réflexion.

Sa voix était lente, grave. Elle ne regarda pas John, qui lui la fixait incrédule. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter de s'étonner.

-Mais ça aide à respirer, dit-il en s'approchant du canapé.

-Ah ! Respirer… Quelle barbe !

-Vous avez mis trois patchs ? s'étonna John.

Décidément, elle était pas croyable. Quand il l'avait quitté, elle était aussi excitée qu'un enfant le jour de Noël et voilà, qu'il la retrouvait allongée presque amorphe sur le canapé de leur appartement. Elle joignit ses mains sous son menton dans un geste lent.

-C'est un problème à trois patchs.

John regarda une seconde à l'extérieur et quand il reporta son regard sur Sherlock. Elle avait les yeux clos et ne bougeait plus d'un cil. Il remarqua alors à quel point ses joues étaient saillantes. Elle était carrément maigre en fait, il se demandait si elle se nourrissait correctement. Vu le personnage, ça l'étonnerait pas si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bon… Vous m'avez fait venir, je suppose que c'est important, lança-t-il.

-Oh oui, bien sûr : je peux avoir votre portable ? déclara-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux subitement.

-Mon portable ?

Ça y est, John se crut dans une dimension parallèle. Qui appelle les gens, pour leur demander leur portable ? Personne, vraiment personne. A part elle apparemment.

-Si je me sers du mien, on va reconnaître le numéro : il est sur mon site web.

-Mme Hudson a un portable, déclara John.

-Oui elle est en bas. Je l'ai appelé mais elle n'a rien entendu.

-Et moi j'étais à l'autre bout de Londres, s'agaça John.

-Il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Le médecin la regarda de travers. Vu les messages envoyés, ça avait plutôt l'air d'être urgent. Il rechigna mais lui donna quand même son portable. Elle tendit la main et il posa l'appareil au creux de celle-ci. Il s'éloigna du canapé. Sherlock avait à nouveau les mains jointes mais avec le portable de John entre ses mains cette fois.

-Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? De l'affaire ?

-Affaire… marmonna la jeune femme, les yeux clos.

-Affaire.

-Ses affaires, oui, dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux une seconde fois. Sa valise. Le meurtrier a pris sa valise : c'est sa première grosse bêtise.

-Bon, il a pris sa valise. Et alors ?

-C'est la seule solution. Il va falloir prendre le risque… marmonna-t-elle. Sur mon bureau, il y a un numéro. Je veux que vous envoyiez un texto, ajouta Sherlock en tendant le portable que John venait de lui prêter.

John cligna des yeux, incrédule puis fit un sourire forcé. Il commençait à douter de sa patience.

-Vous m'avez fait venir pour un texto ?

-Oui. Le numéro est sur mon bureau….

L'ex-militaire récupéra son portable mais ne fit pas le texto demandé. Il regarda par la fenêtre, s'attendant presque à voir un certain homme avec un parapluie en bas de chez eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Sherlock intriguée.

-Je viens de rencontrer un de vos amis.

-Ami? s'étonna le jeune femme.

-Ennemi, rectifia John.

Après tout, on l'avait prévenu Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas d'ami.

-Oooh, fit-elle. Lequel?

John tourna la tête vers Sherlock. Il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un pigeon, personne n'était comme ça dans la vraie vie, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Votre meilleur ennemi, selon ses dires. Ça se fait d'avoir des meilleurs ennemis ?

-Il vous a offert de l'argent pour m'espionner ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

-Vous l'avez accepté ?

-Non.

-Dommage, on aurait partagé. Tâchez de réfléchir la prochaine fois.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le plus dangereux des hommes mais ce n'est pas mon problème pour l'instant. Sur mon bureau : le numéro.

John soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude de la femme. Savait-elle qu'il existait des conventions sociales ? Parce que comme ça, on ne dirait pas. Il alla jusqu'au bureau et trouva le numéro au milieu d'un fouillis indescriptible. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bordélique ? Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom marqué au dessus du numéro.

-Jennifer Wilson ? Ce n'était p… Attendez ! Ce n'était pas la morte ?

-Si. Mais c'est sans importance. Entrez le numéro. Vous le faites ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux à nouveau fermés.

-Oui.

-ça y est, c'est fait ? dit-elle impatiente.

-Une seconde !

Elle n'attendit pas que John ait terminé.

-Tapez exactement ce que je vous dis : Que s'est-il passé à Lauriston Gardens ? J'ai dû m'évanouir. 22 Northumberland Street. Venez s'il vous plaît.

John commença à tapé mais se stoppa soudainement, un peu inquiet.

-Vous vous êtes évanouie ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle soudainement. Non. Non ! Tapez-le et envoyez-le. Vite, dit-elle en sautant sur ses pieds et en passant sur la table basse ( _oui, "sur"_ ) pour atteindre la cuisine.

Elle alla chercher une valise rose sur une chaise de la cuisine, puis se saisis de la chaise de bureau pour l'y reposer et l'ouvrir. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de la valise ouverte tandis qu'elle demandait à John s'il avait envoyé le message.

-C'est quoi l'adresse ?

-22 Northumberland Street. Dépêchez-vous, dit-elle en ouvrant la valise et en s'asseyant devant.

John releva les yeux de son téléphone et fut surpris de ce qu'il vu. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de la valise de la "suicidée".

-Mais… Mais c'est la valise de Jennifer Wilson, la femme en rose…, fit-il doucement.

-Oui. De toute évidence.

John toisa Sherlock étrangement et cette dernière souffla en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Oui, peut-être devrais-je préciser que je ne l'ai pas tuée…

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'aviez tuée.

-Pourquoi ? Vu le texto que je vous ai dicté et le fait que j'ai sa valise, je trouverais logique que vous le pensiez.

-Ah, parce qu'on vous prend souvent pour une meurtrière ?

Sherlock eut un sourire et sauta sur son siège pour s'asseoir sur le dossier et poser ses pieds sur l'assise.

-De temps en temps, oui.

-D'accord… Comment l'avez-vous eue ? demanda John en s'asseyant dans le siège dans face.

-Je l'ai cherchée, dit-elle.

Elle releva ses cheveux et les attacha sommairement avec un élastique autour de son poignet. Quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de son chignon de fortune.

-L'assassin a dû la conduire à Lauriston Gardens. Il a gardé sa valise par accident, si elle était dans la voiture. Or toute personne vue avec cette valise aurait attiré l'attention sur elle, en particulier un homme, ce qui est statistiquement rare. Toute fois il aura voulu s'en débarrasser à la seconde même où il aura vu qu'il l'avait. Ça ne lui a pas pris plus de cinq minutes pour comprendre son erreur. J'ai fouillé toutes les ruelles alentours, assez larges pour une voiture et à cinq minutes de Lauriston Gardens, ainsi que tous les endroits où on aurait pu jeter un objet volumineux sans être vu. ça m'a pris moins d'une heure pour trouver la bonne décharge.

-Vous avez compris qu'elle était rose et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez retrouvée ?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai compris, c'est évident, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?

-Parce que vous êtes stupide.

John releva la tête choqué de cette insulte dite très calmement.

-Non, non, ne faites pas cette tête : presque tout le monde l'est. Maintenant, regardez bien : vous voyez ce qu'il manque ?

-De la valise : comment je pourrais ? dit-il encore vexé de la remarque de Sherlock.

C'est vrai quoi, c'était particulièrement vexant d'être traité de stupide aussi simplement et un peu à raison en plus. En entendant la réponse de son colocataire, Sherlock lui lança un regard qui semblait signifier "vous êtes idiot" et John se sentit blessé dans son amour propre. Il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent mais il n'était pas débile non plus, seulement au côté de cette femme, il était largué.

-Son portable ! Où est son portable ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Il n'y en avait pas sur le cadavre ni dans la valise, et elle en avait un : on lui a envoyé un texto dessus.

-Elle l'a peut-être laissé chez elle ?

-Elle avait une flopée d'amants et elle était hyper-prudente : elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé à la maison, dit-elle en redescendant sur l'assise du canapé.

-Alors pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai envoyé ce texto ? demanda John.

Ce n'était pas logique. Pas pour John du moins mais il lui semblait que Sherlock savait exactement où elle voulait en venir.

-La bonne question c'est : où est son portable maintenant ?

-Elle a pu le perdre, non ?

-Oui. Ou ?

-Ou… l'assassin, réalisa-t-il. Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a son téléphone.

-Peut-être l'a-t-elle laissé en même temps que sa valise, peut-être qu'il lui a pris pour une raison ou une autre. De toute façon, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que ce soit lui qui l'ait, dit-elle les yeux dans le vagues.

-Désolé, mais, mais… j'ai fait quoi là ? J'ai envoyé un texto à un assassin ? A quoi ça va serv-

Son portable sonna, il le prit et vit un appel d'inconnu. Elle savait que ça marcherait, elle avait tout deviné. Il releva les yeux vers une Sherlock souriante dont les pommettes se relevèrent adorablement. John resta ainsi le portable à la main, observant sa colocataire expliquer le pourquoi de cet appel d'une voix posée.

-Quelques heures après avoir quitté sa dernière victime, il reçoit un texto. Cela ne peut venir que d'elle… Si quelqu'un venait de trouver son portable, il ignorerait le texto, mais l'assassin, lui, paniquerait.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en refermant la valise d'une main. Elle se releva et se saisit d'une veste de tailleur noire.

-Vous en avez parlé à la police ?

-Quatre victimes déjà : pas le temps de parler à la police, dit-elle en boutonnant la veste.

-Alors pourquoi vous m'en parlez à moi ? s'étonna John.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse.

-Mme Hudson a pris mon crâne, se plaignit-elle.

En effet, John remarqua l'absence du crâne sur la cheminée.

-Alors en gros je remplace votre crâne.

-Relax ! Vous vous en sortez très bien. Alors ? dit-elle en enfilant son long manteau.

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors vous pourriez rester ici à regarder la télé… dit-elle avec un regard dédaigneux.

John comprit le message rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

-J'aime qu'on m'accompagne quand je sors et je réfléchis mieux quand je parle tout haut. Et le crâne ne fait qu'attirer l'attention, alors…

John se met à sourire aux mots de Sherlock.

-Y'a un souci ?

-Oui, le sergent Donovan.

La mention de la métisse fait directement partir le sourire de la détective. Elles ne s'aiment vraiment pas, se dit John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? demanda-t-elle en mettant ses gants.

-Elle a dit que vous aimez ça, que vous prenez votre pied grâce à ces crimes.

Sherlock pose son regard sur John et ça le met mal à l'aise car il a cette impression qu'elle voit en lui.

-Et j'ai dit « dangereux », et vous êtes venu.

Elle fait demi-tour et sort de l'appartement. John soupire parce qu'elle a raison et que c'est la deuxième qu'on lui fait la remarque. Le danger lui manque.

-Et merde !

* * *

La nuit était froide à Londres mais le ciel était dégagé signe qu'il ne pleuvrait sûrement pas. Malgré l'heure quelque peu tardive, les rues étaient encore animées mais il s'agissait de Londres après tout.

-Où on va? demanda John une fois dans la rue.

-A Northumberland Street. C'est à cinq minutes d'ici, répondit la jeune femme.

Ses enjambées étaient grandes et John avait un peu de mal à rester à sa hauteur. Sherlock le dépassait d'une tête et bien qu'il ne se savait pas très grand, la plupart des femmes étaient quand même plus petite que lui. Il se disait que franchement, cette détective dépassait tout le monde en tout point.

-Vous le croyez assez bête pour s'y rendre ?

-Non ! Je dirais plutôt brillant. J'adore les criminels brillants : ils sont prêts à tout pour être pris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être reconnus. Applaudis. Et avoir enfin la vedette. C'est la fragilité du génie : il lui faut un public.

-Mouais…

John faillit faire une réflexion comme quoi c'était exactement le cas de Sherlock mais ça n'aurait été bénéfique en aucun cas. Ils continuaient à marcher et tandis qu'elle observait les alentours, lui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards. C'était drôle cette façon qu'elle avait d'emmètre de hypothèses et de dire ses explications comme si tout était logique dans ce monde.

-On est sur son terrain de chasse. Ici, au cœur même de la ville. On sait maintenant qu'il kidnappe ses victimes, ce qui change tout. Parce que toutes ses victimes disparaissent en pleine rue, dans la foule, mais bizarrement, personne ne les voit partir. Réfléchissez ! A qui fait-on confiance sans même le connaître ? Qui passe inaperçu quelque soit l'endroit où il va ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ?

-Je sais pas. Qui ?

-Aucune idée. Vous avez faim ? fit-elle en bifurquant dans la rue d'en face.

Elle se dirigeait vers un petit restaurant italien. Elle y entra, remercia le serveur qui lui attribua une table près de la fenêtre et s'y assit.

-22 Northumberland Street. Surveillez bien l'entrée, dit-elle en posant son écharpe et en fixant l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Il ne va pas aller sonner à la porte tout de même. Faudrait qu'il soit fou.

-Il a tué quatre personnes.

C'était sur que vu comme ça...

-D'accord.

Un homme avec un peut d'embonpoint fit son apparition à côté de leur table. Il fit une poignée de main à la jeune femme.

-Sherlock ! Choisis ce que tu veux sur le menu, c'est la maison qui régale. C'est gratuit pour toi et ton rencard.

La détective sourit à l'homme puis demanda à John s'il voulait manger. Mais John ne lui répondit pas trop occupé à contredire l'autre homme.

-Je ne suis pas son rencard.

-Cette fille m'a blanchi autrefois.

-Je vous présente Angelo. Il y a trois ans j'ai réussi à prouver à Lestrade qu'à l'heure d'un triple meurtre, particulièrement vicieux, Angelo était en plein cambriolage, à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Elle m'a innocenté.

-Pas totalement. Rien d'anormal en face ?

-Rien. Vous savez que pour cette fille, je serais allé en prison, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de John.

-Tu es allé en prison, affirma Sherlock.

-Je vais mettre les chandelles sur la table : c'est plus romantique.

-Je ne suis pas son rencard ! tenta de lui dire John mais l'autre homme était déjà repartit.

Sherlock continuait de regarder dehors, elle dit à John de manger, précisant que l'attente risquait d'être longue. Il y eut un petit silence. Elle avait mit son menu de côté, spécifiant clairement qu'elle ne mangerait pas.

-Vous devriez mangez vous aussi, se permit John.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes... assez mince.

-Je me porte très bien, pas la peine de vous inquiéter, coupa court Sherlock.

Elle ne daigna pas le regarder durant le petit échange. John coupa soudainement la surveillance de la brunette.

-Les gens n'ont pas de meilleur ennemi.

-Pardon ? fit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

-Dans la vraie vie : on n'a pas de meilleur ennemi. Ça n'existe pas.

Elle reprit la surveillance des alentours, ses doigts tapotant la table et répondit distraitement au médecin.

-Vous croyez ? On doit s'ennuyer alors.

-Alors c'est qui ce type ?

L'altercation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec l'homme au parapluie le rendait mal à l'aise, car ce type savait beaucoup trop de chose de lui et lui ne savait rien sur cet homme si ce n'est qu'il était le "meilleur ennemi" de Sherlock.

-Et qu'est-ce que les vrais gens ont dans leur vraie vie ?

-Des amis. Des personnes qu'ils aiment, des personnes qu'ils apprécient ou non… Des copines, des copains…

-C'est ce que je disais : ces gens doivent s'ennuyer.

-Vous n'avez pas de copain? demanda curieusement John.

-De copain ? Non… Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

John hocha la tête puis se stoppa. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle était lesbienne ? Il n'avait, bien sur, aucun problème avec ça, sa sœur l'était. Il était juste surpris.

-Je vois… Alors une copine, peut-être ? Ce qui ne serait pas un souci…

-Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci, fit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dis que ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

-Donc vous n'avez personne ?

-Non, le coupa-t-elle.

-OK. D'accord. Vous êtes sans attache. Comme moi. Bien _._ Très bien.

Il était un peu gêné d'avoir abordé ce sujet étant donné qu'elle semblait très fermée à ce propos. Il la vit prendre une inspiration et le regarder franchement pour une fois.

-John, je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez que je me considère comme mariée à mon boulot, dit-elle en passant une main dans son cou. Et même si je me sens très flattée par votre intérêt, je ne suis pas en train de…

-Non, non, non : je ne vous demande rien, non. Je dis seulement que, que tout me va.

Mon dieu, John se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Sherlock avait cru qu'il la draguait et ça c'était pas bon. Bien sur qu'il la trouvait belle, Sherlock était belle, c'était un fait mais il ne cherchait absolument pas à la draguer.

-Bon. Merci… fit la détective en reportant son attention sur la rue en face. Regardez en face : le taxi. Il s'est arrêté. Personne n'en sort, personne n'y monte. Pourquoi un taxi ? Oh ! C'est très fort ça ! C'est très fort. Pourquoi c'est très fort ?

John se détourna et remarqua un taxi arrêté à l'adresse donnée. Par la fenêtre arrière on pouvait voir un homme observer les alentours. Il demanda si c'était lui.

-Ne le regardez pas.

-Vous le regardez bien, vous, répliqua John

-On peut pas le faire tous les deux, dit-elle en s'emparant de ses affaires.

Elle sortit sur le trottoir en remettant sa veste et son écharpe. John la suivit à l'extérieur, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Quand soudainement le taxi repartit et Sherlock s'élança manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Elle glissa sur le capot sans se préoccuper du conducteur. John s'excusa à sa place et suivit la jeune femme qui s'était arrêté deux mètres plus loin.

-J'ai vu son numéro, déclara-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

-Bravo ! puis elle ajouta, les doigts sur les tempes, comme pour elle-même : Rue à sens unique, travaux, feu rouge, couloir de bus, passage clouté, tournez à gauche, feu rouge.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'élança vers un homme qui ouvrait la porte d'un immeuble. John suivit Sherlock s'excusant à sa place quand elle bouscula l'homme en question. Ils montèrent sur le toit. John entend sa colocataire l'encourager à avancer, elle semble tellement habitué à franchir chaque obstacle, à sauter de toit en toit. Il arrive soudainement au bord d'un immeuble et il lui semble que l'écart entre les deux bâtiments est trop grand.

-Allez John ! On est en train de le perdre !

Il prend son élan, encouragé par Sherlock qui continue d'avancer et saute par dessus le vide. Ils descendent de l'immeuble et retrouve la terre ferme. Ils empruntèrent des petites routes sans jamais ralentir et enfin il retrouve une route principale. Ils courent tous les deux à en perdre haleine. John voit Sherlock accélérer : ils y sont.

-Police ! crie-t-elle en se jetant presque devant le taxi : Ouvrez la portière !

Elle ouvre la porte à la volée et observe l'homme à l'arrière du véhicule.

-Non… Dents, bronzage… Californien, non ? dit-elle essoufflée. Tout juste arrivé de Los Angeles.

Derrière elle, John arrive, aussi à bout de souffle.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-L'étiquette !

Le passager les regarde, interrogateur. Le médecin se dit bien qu'ils doivent avoir l'air totalement ridicule. Mais Sherlock n'en a cure et rajoute à l'attention de l'homme :

-Sans doute la première fois que vous venez à Londres, hein ? Je le vois à votre destination finale et au chemin qu'a pris le taxi.

-Pardon, mais vous êtes de la police ? demande le californien, dubitatif.

Sherlock lui montre rapidement une carte.

-Oui. Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Bienvenu à Londres, fait Sherlock en lui offrant un sourire forcé.

Elle s'écarte et John se sent un peu obligé d'ajouter quelques chose. Après tout leur crédibilité doit frôler les zéros au vu du regard de l'homme.

-Si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas, dit-il puis il claque la porte et rejoint la brune.

Il arrive près de la jeune femme qui reprend son souffle, les joues un peu rougies.

-Ce n'était qu'un taxi qui ralentissait, finalement, fait John en reprenant son souffle lui aussi.

-Finalement, répéta-t-elle

-Pas l'assassin.

-Pas l'assassin. Non.

-Mauvais pays, mais bon alibi.

-Et voilà.

Ils avaient enfin reprit leurs souffles.

-Où vous l'avez eue ? Faites voir !

John attrapa la carte qu'avait montré plus tôt Sherlock. Il reconnut le nom inscrit.

-C'est celle du lieutenant Lestrade ? Dit-il dans un sourire.

-Ouais. Je lui fais les poches quand il est contrariant. Vous pouvez la garder : j'en ai un paquet à la maison.

John se mit à rire. Toute cette situation était risible. Cependant Sherlock ne comprenant pas fit une petite moue.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…, fit John puis il se remit à rire et la cita : « Bienvenu à Londres »

Elle rit à son tour puis remarqua que le californien les montrait du doigt tout en parlant à un véritable agent de police.

-Vous avez retrouvé votre souffle ? Demanda Sherlock

-C'est quand vous voulez.

Sherlock se mit à courir en sens inverse et John la suivit dans les rues froides de Londres.

* * *

A peine avaient ils franchit la porte du 221B Baker street qu'ils s'adossèrent au mur, reprenant leur souffles difficilement.

-C'était ridicule… C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais faite.

-Vous avez envahi l'Afghanistan, rétorqua Sherlock.

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

-J'étais pas seul, se défendit-il.

La brune se débarrassa de ses petits escarpins noirs avec un soupir de bonheur. Les balançant à travers le hall sans la moindre considération.

-Comment avez vous fait pour courir avec ça ?

-L'habitude, fit-elle simplement.

-Pourquoi on retourne pas au restaurant ?

-Ils vont ouvrir l'œil. J'y croyais pas trop de toute façon, avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

John fronça les sourcils. Si elle n'y croyait pas qu'elle était l'intérêt de faire tout ça.

-Alors pourquoi on y est allé ?

-Pour passer le temps en fait. Et pour prouver un truc, dit-elle vaguement.

-Quel truc ?

-Sur vous, dit-elle avant de s'écrier : Mme Hudson ! Le Dr Watson prendra la chambre qui est au premier.

-Qui a dit ça ? rigola John devant l'assurance de la brune.

-L'homme qui est à la porte, déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

Des coups retentirent alors qu'elle prononçait la dernière syllabe. John alla ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Angelo, le chef du restaurant, il tenait la canne de John dans sa main.

-Sherlock m'a envoyé un texto. Il me disait que vous aviez oublié ça, dit-il en lui tendant.

John se retourne vers sa désormais colocataire et la voit sourire, creusant d'adorable fossette sur ses joues. Le médecin lui sourit en retour.

-Oui. Oui, merci, dit-il à l'attention d'Angelo.

Il re-rentre dans l'appartement mais soudain Mme Hudson débarque dans le petit hall la mine déconfite. Elle attrape les épaule de Sherlock dans un geste très maternelle.

-Sherlock, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Mme Hudson ? fait Sherlock, ne comprenant pas les agissements de sa logeuse.

-Au premier, presse Mme Hudson.

Sans attendre, Sherlock monte les marches quatre à quatre et John la talonne de près. Ils découvrent alors que la police a investi les lieux. Lestrade est assis sur un des fauteuils près du foyer, la valise de Jennifer Wilson ouverte à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écrie Sherlock en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Je savais que vous trouveriez la valise. Je ne suis pas idiot, fait Lestrade en lui jetant un regard entendu.

-Et vous entrez ici par effraction ?

La jeune femme était furax.

-Vous faites de la rétention de preuve et on n'a pas forcé votre porte.

-Comment vous appelez ça alors ? dit-elle en désignant les policiers qui farfouillent un peu partout dans l'appartement.

-Une saisie de drogue, déclare Lestrade.

Sherlock pince les lèvres. John derrière elle, n'en revient pas qu'on puisse prendre la jeune femme pour une droguée. Il rigole, moqueur envers les policiers.

-Vous voulez rire ? Une junkie, elle ? Vous la connaissez vraiment mal ! fait-il sur de lui.

-John… marmonne sa colocataire en se retournant vers lui.

-Je suis sûr que si vous fouillez l'endroit de fond en comble, vous ne trouverez rien d'euphorisant, appuie-t-il.

-John, vous pourriez peut-être la boucler maintenant ? ordonne Sherlock à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Oui, bien sûr… acquiesce John puis il se stoppe et regarde la jeune femme. Non ?!

John n'y croit pas. Sherlock serait une junkie, sérieusement ? Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il voit clairement dans les yeux bleus qu'elle est coupable.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ? tenta John.

-La ferme ! lui ordonna-t-elle et John crut déceler de la gène.

Elle se retourna vers Lestrade.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre.

-Pas vous, sourit le lieutenant. Mais Anderson, mon chien-renifleur, si.

Elle suivit le regard du lieutenant et vit le légiste lui faire un petit coucou de la cuisine.

-Anderson, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans une descente de stup' ?

-Je me suis porté volontaire.

-Ils se sont tous portés volontaires. Ils ne sont pas vraiment de la brigade des stup' mais ils sont zélés, fit Lestrade.

Sherlock était clairement énervée, elle pinçait les lèvres et tournait sur elle-même fusillant tout ceux présents dans la pièce. On aurait dit une lionne en cage.

-Ce sont des yeux humains ? s'écria Donovan en leur montrant un bocal.

-Remettez-les en place ! lui ordonna Sherlock.

-Ils étaient dans le four à micro-ondes !

-C'est une expérience, répondit la brune avec un regard noir pour la policière.

-Continuez à chercher. A moins que vous ne décidiez de coopérer. Auquel cas je les renverrai… fit Lestrade en guise de chantage.

Sherlock continuait de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement. John la regardait tourner en rond, hors d'elle.

-Tout ceci est puéril.

-Et vous, vous êtes une enfant. Ceci est notre affaire et si je vous mets dans le secret, vous ne devez pas faire cavalière seule. C'est clair ?

John remarqua que Lestrade n'agissait pas forcément à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Il lui semblait que le lieutenant voulait réellement qu'ils fassent équipe et pas seulement parce que Sherlock était une excellente détective, Lestrade appréciait la brune. Cependant cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder de l'importance. Elle se mit devant lui et lui cracha :

-Sinon quoi ? Vous remontez une opération bidon pour me persécuter ?

-Elle ne sera plus bidon si on trouve quelque chose, dit-il à moitié peiné pour Sherlock.

-Je suis clean ! s'écria-t-elle exaspérée.

-Et votre appartement ? Il est clean ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Je ne fume même pas, grogna-t-elle.

Elle dévoila le patch sur son avant-bras gauche. Lestrade lui montra alors son avant-bras droit où se trouvait un patch semblable à celui de Sherlock.

-Moi non plus. Alors travaillons ensemble…

Sherlock se retourna en soupirant et remit sa manche correctement tandis que le lieutenant faisait de même. Elle observa le fouillis de son appartement.

-On a retrouvé Rachel.

-Qui est-elle ? fit soudainement Sherlock en reportant son attention sur Lestrade.

-C'est la fille de Jennifer Wilson.

-Sa fille ? Pourquoi aurait-elle écrit le nom de sa fille ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Peu importe : on a retrouvé la valise. Et d'après quelqu'un que je connais, c'est l'assassin qui devait avoir la valise, et on l'a retrouvée. C'est notre psychopathe préférée qui l'a planquée, fit Anderson de la cuisine.

La jeune femme se retourna, très peu affectée par ces mots et toisa le légiste avec mépris.

-Je ne suis pas une psychopathe, je suis une sociopathe de haut niveau. Il faut vous renseigner, dit-elle puis elle se tourna vers le lieutenant : Faudrait convoquer Rachel et l'interroger : je dois interroger Rachel.

-Elle est morte.

-Génial ! s'écria-t-elle surexcitée. Comment, quand, pourquoi ? Y'a-t-il un lien ? Y'en a surement un !

John regarda sa colocataire de travers comment pouvais-t-on se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un.

-Et bien, j'en doute parce qu'elle est morte il y a 14 ans. Techniquement elle n'a jamais été en vie : Rachel a été la fille mort-née de Jennifer Wilson, il y a 14 ans, déclara sombrement le lieutenant.

-C'est… C'est curieux… Comment ?... Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle déstabilisé.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle pensé à sa fille au moment de mourir ? Je comprends mieux pour le "sociopathe" maintenant, se moqua Anderson.

John fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont tout ces gens traitaient Sherlock mais d'un autre côté, il devait l'avouer, la jeune femme était loin d'avoir un caractère sociable et ouvert aux autres. Son cerveau travaillait trop différemment pour que le contact avec autrui marche réellement. D'ailleurs, l'ex-militaire se demandait pourquoi lui n'avait pas autant de mal que les autres.

-Non, elle n'a pas pensé à sa fille : elle a gravé son nom dans le plancher, avec ses ongles. Elle était mourante, ça lui a demandé un effort, ça lui a aussi fait mal, rétorqua Sherlock sur les nerfs.

Elle se remit à faire les cent pas, les mains jointes sous le menton. John s'autorisa à faire part de sa théorie.

-Vous avez dit que les victimes prenaient elles-mêmes le poison, qu'il les oblige, en fait, à le faire. Donc, peut-être que, je ne sais pas, il leur parle. Peut-être qu'il s'est servi de la mort de la fille, dit-il tout de même un peu incertain.

-Oui, mais c'était il y a des lustres, fit Sherlock en s'arrêtant. Pourquoi ça la bouleverserait encore ?

John cligna des yeux. Ok, elle n'était pas très ouverte aux autres mais là, il commençait à croire que le "sociopathe" était mérité. N'avait-elle aucune connaissance sur ce genre de traumatisme ? Elle qui semblait savoir tout. Le silence dans la pièce, la fit se dandiner sur ses pieds (qui étaient encore nus), elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est pas bon ? marmonna-t-elle.

L'ex-militaire crut sourire en voyant l'air embrassé de sa colocataire.

-Pas très, non.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Oui, mais si vous alliez mourir, si on vous avez tué, à la dernière seconde, qu'est-ce que vous diriez ?

-Mon Dieu, laissez-moi en vie, fit John très peu convaincu.

-Oh ! Un peu d'imagination !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, soupira John.

-Oui, mais si vous étiez futé, réellement futé : Jennifer, gérant tous ses amants, elle, elle l'était ! Et elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose !

Et la revoilà, qui marchait dans la pièce sans arrêt. Les pas feutrés de Mme Hudson dans l'entrée se firent entendre.

-Votre sonnette ne marche pas : votre taxi est là, Sherlock, fit la logeuse.

-Je n'en ai pas commandé. Allez-vous-en ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Oh la la ! Quelle pagaille ils sont en train de mettre ! Que cherchent-ils donc ? demanda Mme Hudson à John.

Le médecin hésita à dire la vérité et opta pour une demi-vérité.

-Ils cherchent de l'herbe, je crois.

-Mais c'est pour ma hanche, en fait, ce sont des herbes médicinales… commença la plus vieille.

Sherlock qui était à deux doigts s'arracher les cheveux se mit à crier :

-La ferme ! La ferme ! Tout le monde ! On ne bouge plus, on ne parle plus, on ne respire plus ! Je réfléchis ! Anderson, visage au mur : vous me perturbez !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? fulmina Anderson.

-Tout le monde se tait. Et Anderson, cachez votre visage, fit calmement Lestrade.

Le légiste grogna mais Lestrade lui ordonna de le faire et il ne put qu'obéir. John en profita pour aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

-Et votre taxi ? demanda la logeuse.

-Mme Hudson ! éructa Sherlock et la vieille femme disparue dans l'escalier, effrayée.

Puis subitement, la jeune femme s'arrête et sort un "oh" comme si elle avait eu une illumination. Son visage rayonne, elle a trouvée.

-Elle était futée, futée, oui ! fait-elle avec bonheur. Elle est plus futée que vous tous et elle est morte : vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elle n'a jamais perdu son portable : elle l'a planqué sur son assassin. Quand elle est sortie de la voiture, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Et elle a laissé le portable afin de nous conduire à son assassin !

-Mais comment ? demanda Lestrade.

-Comment ça « comment » ?

Le lieutenant se crispa. Sherlock observa le reste de la pièce et personne ne semblait comprendre.

-Rachel ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous ne voyez pas ? Rachel ! fit-elle une seconde fois puis voyant que personne ne réagissait : Regardez-vous : vous êtes à pleurer. C'est agréable de ne pas être moi ? Ça doit être reposant. « Rachel » n'est pas un nom !

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit John, horripilé par le comportement de Sherlock.

-John, il y a une étiquette sur la valise, avec une adresse e-mail.

.uk, lut John.

Sherlock se mit à taper sur l'ordinateur allumé sur le bureau.

-Oooh j'ai été trop lente : elle avait un téléphone mais pas d'ordi. Elle s'en servait pour son travail, notamment pour envoyer des mails. C'est donc un Smartphone et elle avait un site web pour son compte. Son adresse e-mail est son nom d'usager et donc, tous ensembles, son mot de passe est…

-Rachel, finit John.

-Donc on peut lire ses mails, et après ? fit Anderson.

-Anderson, taisez-vous : vous faites baisser le Q.I de toute la rue, lui répondit Sherlock avec mépris. On peut faire beaucoup plus que de lire ses mails. C'est un Smartphone : il est doté d'un GPS. Ce qui veut dire que si on le perd, on peut le localiser en ligne. Elle nous conduit directement à l'homme qui l'a tuée !

-Sauf s'il l'a jeté, rétorqua Lestrade.

-On sait que non, répondit John penché sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

La jeune femme s'impatienta, tapotant sur la table en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas de la nervosité c'était de l'excitation reconnut John.

-Sherlock-chérie, le chauffeur de taxi ! fit Mme Hudson en revenant.

-Mme Hudson, c'est l'heure de votre infusion calmante, non ? fit Sherlock puis elle s'adressa à Lestrade : Il va falloir des voitures, et un hélico, et faire très vite : la batterie ne durera pas éternellement.

-Tout ce qu'on va obtenir, c'est une localisation, pas un nom, fit Lestrade.

-C'est un début ! affirma Sherlock.

-Sherlock… appela John, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-ça réduit le périmètre de recherche à un quartier de Londres, et c'est la première piste sérieuse qu'on ait, continuait Sherlock.

-Sherlock… répéta le médecin.

La détective revint vers John et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour pouvoir regarder l'écran. Les mèches brunes en pagailles effleurèrent la joue de John.

-Où est-il ? Vite, où ?

-Ici. Ici, au 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ? demanda John.

-Peut-être qu'il était dans la valise quand vous l'avez ramenée, et qu'il est tombé quelque part, proposa le lieutenant.

-Quoi, sans que je le remarque, moi ? fit Sherlock, un peu vexée.

-Il a quand même rappelé quand on lui a envoyé un texto, remarqua John.

Lestrade ordonna à ces hommes de chercher le portable dans l'appartement. Quand à Sherlock, elle semblait ailleurs, les yeux vagues, les boucles brunes retombant sur son visage sans qu'elle y fasse gaffe. John la vit regarder autour d'elle, étrangement. Il s'attendait à la voir tomber à n'importe quel moment.

-Sherlock, ça va ?

-Quoi ?... Oui, oui, très bien… marmonna la jeune femme.

-Comment son portable peut-il être ici ?

-J'en sais rien, fit-elle

-Je vais réessayer.

-Très bonne idée ! fit la jeune femme en partant vers les escaliers.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Juste prendre l'air. Je sors deux petites minutes. Je ne serai pas longue.

Elle avançait d'un pas lent vers les escaliers, la nuque raide.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta à nouveau le médecin.

-Très bien !

La détective disparut. Quant à John, il se demandait ce qui avait pu perturber autant sa colocataire, parce que c'était clair : elle était perturbée. Il réessaya d'appeler le téléphone de Jennifer Wilson tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Soudain il vit Sherlock prendre un taxi.

-Elle vient de prendre un taxi. Eh ! Sherlock vient de prendre un taxi, en bas, dit-il à l'intention du lieutenant.

-Je vous avais dit que c'est ce qu'elle faisait, fit Donovan avec un air dégoutté puis elle s'adressa à Lestrade : Elle a encore filé. On perd notre temps !

-J'appelle le portable ; il sonne dans le vide.

-S'il sonne, c'est qu'il n'est pas ici, fit Lestrade.

John se saisit de l'ordinateur dans l'optique de relancer une recherche.

-Est-ce que c'est bien utile tout ce cirque ? continua à pester Donovan. C'est qu'une cinglée et elle vous laissera toujours tomber. Et elle vous fait perdre votre temps. Et le nôtre.

L'ex-militaire se retint de faire une remarque désobligeante à la métisse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre un membre de la police à dos.

-On arrête de fouiller. On s'en va, abdiqua le lieutenant.

John se massa les tempes. Les événements le dépassaient complètement. La voix de Lestrade le ramena à la réalité, il était en train de remettre sa veste.

-Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a filé de cette façon ? grogna-t-il.

-Je la connais moins bien que vous, s'étonna John.

-Je la connais depuis cinq ans mais je ne la connais pas.

John avait du mal à comprendre comment on ne pouvait pas apprendre à connaître quelqu'un en cinq années. Mais il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes et cette femme à l'allure inoffensive était phénoménale d'après le médecin.

-Alors pourquoi la supportez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Ça se voyait que Sherlock exaspérait une bonne partie des gens qui l'entourait pourtant ils restaient.

-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, voilà pourquoi, fit amèrement Lestrade. Et parce que Sherlock Holmes est une grande dame, et que je crois qu'un de ces jours, si on a beaucoup de chance, elle pourrait être quelqu'un de bien.

Sur ces mots, la police quitta les lieux et John se retrouva seul avec la recherche qui tournait en rond. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit car en réalité, il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme qui avait subitement disparus. Brusquement il regarda sa main comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Sa canne. Il l'oubliait à présent et marchait parfaitement bien et ça c'était grâce à la brunette. L'ordinateur émit plusieurs bips ramenant John à la réalité. Il regarde le résultat de la recherche et sans attendre, se met à courir dans les escaliers.

Il prit un taxi. A peine installé, il sortit son portable tentant de joindre la police. Le téléphone dans une main pour prévenir Lestrade et l'ordinateur dans l'autre pour suivre le trajet, John tentait de ne pas paniquer.

-Oui, Lieutenant Lestrade, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est important, c'est une urgence.

Il vérifia le trajet et demanda au chauffeur de tourner à gauche.

* * *

Il arriva soudainement à la destination indiquer par le portable. Il sauta du taxi sans attendre et courut jusqu'à l'entrée du centre de formation continue Roland Kerr. C'était un grand bâtiment qui, à cette heure là, était vide. John traversait les couloirs appelant Sherlock et regardant dans presque chaque pièce pour la retrouver. Il ressent une boule dans le creux de son ventre et il espère se faire des idées.

-Sherlock ! crie-t-il une fois de plus.

Il arrive enfin au bout du couloir et pousse la porte battante. Et il la voit enfin. La fenêtre donne sur la salle où elle se trouve. Elle est de dos, sa silhouette marquée par sa grande veste, en face d'elle il y a un homme à l'allure banale mais John sait que c'est lui.

-SHERLOCK ! crie-t-il.

Mais elle ne peut pas l'entendre, il le sait. Il regarde autour de lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire et surtout, il voit la brune apporter doucement la pilule, le poison à sa bouche, il se retrouve impuissant face à la scène. Subitement, il ressent la crosse de son pistolet contre son dos. Comme un réflexe, sans trembler, il prend l'arme et tire précisément. La balle touche l'homme et il tombe alors que Sherlock sursaute en entendant le bruit.

John s'enfuit avant que Sherlock ne puisse le voir. Il vient de tuer cet homme, il le sait mais il était mauvais et il menaçait la vie de Sherlock. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre, l'arrivée de la police. Avant cela il nettoie toutes les preuves qui pourrait l'impliquer dans le meurtre de cet assassin. Mais il n'a pas peur, John connaît ce terrain et il a fait ce qui était juste.

* * *

John observe les gens qui grouillent autour de lui, des policiers, des ambulanciers. Puis ses yeux se posent sur Sherlock, elle est assise sur le marche-pied d'une ambulance, une couverture orange sur les épaules. Elle parle avec Lestrade, enfin elle monologue surtout en faisant des gestes comme d'habitude et soudain elle s'arrête et son regard se porte sur John. Ils se regardent pendant une seconde et l'ex-militaire détourne la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrive vers lui et balance la couverture dans une voiture de police.

-Le sergent Donovan vient de m'expliquer tout ce qui… deux pilules… Une histoire affreuse, non ? Affreuse, mentit John.

-Bien visé, fit la jeune femme, pas dupe.

John mit un petit temps à répondre.

-Oui, je pense qu'on a dû tirer de cette fenêtre.

-Vous devez le savoir. Vous avez enlevé les traces de poudres de vos doigts, j'espère. Je ne pense pas que vous iriez en prison, mais autant éviter un procès, fit Sherlock très sérieusement.

John se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise. Le meurtre en lui-même ne l'ébranlait pas plus que ça, c'était le fait qu'elle sache qui le perturbait un peu.

-ça va, John?

-Bien sûr que ça va.

-Vous venez quand même de tuer un homme, pointa Sherlock.

-Oui, je sais…

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes du regard et John finit par faire un sourire en coin, comprenant que Sherlock ne le trahirait pas.

-C'est vrai _,_ mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Non. Non, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, acquiesça la jeune femme.

-Et c'était un taxi épouvantable.

-C'est sûr qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon, approuva Sherlock en se mettant à marcher. Si vous aviez vu la route qu'il a prise pour venir ici.

Elle rit et son rire fut communicatif.

-Arrêtez, on ne doit pas rire : c'est une scène de crime, arrêtez, la réprimanda John sans cesser de rire lui même.

-Oh je peux bien rire, c'est vous qui l'avez tué, rétorqua Sherlock.

Donovan qui passait par là, les regarda de travers et ils s'excusèrent rapidement.

-Vous alliez la prendre cette pilule, mine de rien, fit John plus sérieusement.

-Bien sûr que non. Je gagnais du temps, fit-elle, je savais que vous viendriez.

-Vous n'en saviez rien, rétorqua John. C'est comme ça que vous vous éclatez : vous risquez votre vie pour prouver votre génie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? demanda Sherlock.

-Parce que vous êtes stupide.

Sherlock se mit à sourire et baissa les yeux. John trouvait qu'elle passait du coq à l'âne : un moment arrogante et mesquine, l'autre adorable et calme.

-Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je meurs de faim, avoua le médecin.

Ils se mirent à marcher et tandis que Sherlock ventait les mérites d'un bon chinois sur Baker Street, John vit l'homme au parapluie sortir d'une berline. Il interrompu sa colocataire dans son flot de parole.

-Sherlock! Sherlock, c'est lui! L'homme dont je vous ai parlé.

Le regard de la jeune femme devint glaciale quand elle vit l'homme en question et elle se dirigea vers lui sans attendre.

-Je sais exactement qui c'est.

-Alors, encore une affaire résolue ? fit l'homme quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Quel sens du service public ! Quoique ça ne soit pas ce qui te motive, au fond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit Sherlock en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Comme toujours : je m'inquiète pour toi, fit sincèrement l'homme.

Pourtant Sherlock ne se démonta pas, comme si les mots ne l'atteignaient pas.

-Mouais, c'est ce que je me suis laissée dire…

-Toujours aussi agressive. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que toi et moi appartenions au même camp ?

-Curieusement : non, fit-elle ironiquement.

-On a plus en commun que tu ne le voudrais. Cette mesquine petite querelle entre nous est vraiment puérile : cela ne provoque que de la souffrance, la sermonna l'homme avec un air hautain. Et tu sais à quel point cela contrarie maman.

John plissa les yeux. Comment ça "maman" ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient frère et sœur ? Ils connaissaient bien les disputes de ce genres mais entre Sherlock Holmes et cet homme, cela semblait aller au delà d'une simple dispute comme Harry et lui avaient parfois. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils pourraient faire partie de la même fratrie.

-Je la contrarie ? Moi ? s'offusqua Sherlock. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai contrariée, Mycroft.

-Non, non, non, attendez ! Maman ? Qui est « maman » ? demanda John, curieux d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Une mère. Notre mère. Je vous présente mon frère Mycroft, fit la jeune femme à John qui n'en revenait pas. Qui est en train de reprendre du poids, non ?

-D'en perdre, en fait.

-C'est votre frère ? fit John ahuri.

-Bien sûr que c'est mon frère.

-Alors ce n'est pas… fit maladroitement John.

-Pas quoi ? demanda Sherlock.

Les deux Holmes observèrent John avec les sourcils froncés. Et John se dit qu'en effet c'était tout à fait plausible qu'ils soient frère et sœur.

-Je sais pas… j'ai cru que peut-être il était un prétendants obsessionnel.

Mycroft leva les yeux aux ciels, alors que sa sœur cligna des yeux.

-Franchement, John, je ne vois pas en quoi mon frère pourrait avoir l'air d'un prétendant.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu t'y connaissais, Sherly, ricana Mycroft.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas spécifiquement le surnom et le sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

-En réalité, Dr Watson, j'ai un poste mineur au sein du gouvernement britannique.

-Il est le gouvernement, répliqua sa sœur. Quand il n'est pas trop occupé à être les services secrets britanniques ou la CIA en free-lance. Bonsoir Mycroft : ne déclenche pas une guerre avant que je sois rentrée, ça gêne la circulation, dit-elle en s'en allant. _  
_

John fit quelques pas derrière elle avant de se retourner vers Mycroft.

-Alors quand vous dites que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, en fait c'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous preniez soin d'elle. Sans arrière pensée, évidemment, menaça presque Mycroft.

-Heu oui, bien entendu. Il s'agit donc bien d'une querelle entre enfants ?

-Elle a toujours été pleine de rancœur. Vous imaginez les repas de Noël.

Ils regardèrent Sherlock qui s'éloignait doucement.

-Oui… fit pensivement John avant de se rattraper : non. Non, en fait non. Il… Il faut que… Re-salut, fit-il à l'intention d'Anthéa.

-Bonsoir ! fit-elle toujours sur son portable.

-On s'est déjà vu, en début de soirée.

La femme fit juste un "oh" et le message n'eut pas besoin d'être plus clair.

-D'accord. Bonsoir, fit-il en s'éloignant.

-Bonsoir, Dr Watson, répondit Mycroft.

John rattrapa Sherlock qui s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin.

-Alors ? Le chinois…

-Mmmmh… Je devine toujours les prédictions de leurs biscuits.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Presque toujours. On vous a bien tiré dessus, non ?

-Pardon ?

-En Afghanistan. Vous avez bien été blessé?

-Ah ! Oui, à l'épaule.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-C'est pas vrai.

-C'est la gauche.

-Vous dites ça au pif.

-C'est pas mon style.

-Oh que si ! Qu'est-ce qui vous réjouit comme ça ?

-Moriarty.

-C'est quoi « Moriarty »?

-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Ils se sourirent. John se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi content depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il avait retrouvé de quoi occuper ses journées vides. Et avec ça, une colocataire plus qu'étonnante.


	3. Interlude 1

_Coucou ! Premier interlude entre deux épisodes. Ce genre de chapitre est court mais c'est pour vous faire patienter en sachant que je ne suis pas toujours très ponctuelle._

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews (j'essaie de répondre un maximum) ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer._

 _Bisous merci aux follows, favs, reviewers et les anonymes qui passent par là !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Interlude 1_

Le soleil tapait fort et il n'en pouvait plus. Les explosions et les cris devenaient insupportable. Il était médecin mais le voilà sur le front, à se battre aux côtés de ceux qu'il soignait. Il tire sans savoir s'il touche quelqu'un. Il est entraîné à viser en le plus rapidement possible mais pour le coup c'est impossible, sinon il se ferait trouer la peau. Les images s'accélèrent, il voit un de ses camarades tomber, son treillis imbibé de sang. Et les balles ne cessent de pleuvoir.

Soudain, il se réveille dans son lit en sueur. Un cauchemar, John avait fait un cauchemar. Les fantômes de son passé revenaient encore, moins violemment qu'avant, c'était vrai mais ça restait très désagréable. Il jeta un regard à son réveil qui indiquait presque quatre heures du matin. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, de tout évidence il ne dormirait pas tout de suite. Il poussa sa couverture sur le côté et se glissa en dehors de la chambre, il jeta un œil à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock qui était entre ouverte et s'efforça à ne pas faire de bruit. La cuisine étant plongé dans le noir, il alluma la lumière et que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa colocataire installée à la table, les yeux fixés sur un bécher. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et porta une main à son cœur.

-Bon sang, mais que faites-vous là ?!

-Je fais une expérience, répondit-elle.

-Dans le noir ?

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard.

-De toute évidence : oui.

John soupira face à l'attitude de Sherlock qui joignit ses doigts devant sa bouche et fixa à nouveau la petite éprouvette. Le médecin décida de se servir un verre d'eau et tandis qu'il le remplissait, un petit "crack" lui fit tourner la tête. Il ouvrit grand les yeux devant la main en sang de sa colocataire, l'éprouvette lui ayant explosé dans la mains. Elle soupira comme si ce n'était rien. Il la vit commencer à prendre une seconde éprouvette.

-Stop, la coupa-t-il en attrapant son bras.

-Quoi ? fit Sherlock clairement étonnée.

-Vous êtes blessée, vous n'allez pas continuez ainsi.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Vous avez des bouts de verres dans la main !

Sherlock grogna, ennuyée d'avoir été interrompue. John lui ordonna de pas bouger et alla chercher de quoi soigner les blessures de la jeune femme. Il s'asseye en face d'elle et lui saisit la main. Il enlève les petits morceaux de verres avec une pince à épiler qu'il a trouvé dans les affaires de la détective.

-Qu'y avait-il dans cette éprouvette ? s'inquiéta John.

-Rien de dangereux.

Il posa les petits bouts de verres dans un bécher qui traînait. Il se souvenait avoir rangé la table la veille au soir et voilà qu'il la retrouvait recouverte d'un bazar indescriptible. Il se demandait pourquoi il s'évertuait à ranger. Il versa un peu de désinfectant sur un coton et le passa sur la peau translucide. Le creux de sa main puis ses longs doigts fins, les plaies n'étaient pas très étendues mais il passa partout par précaution.

Il sentait le regard de Sherlock sur lui mais n'osait pas la regarder en retour. Il se concentra sur le bandage de la main. Ce n'était qu'un fin bandage, les blessures n'étant pas très grave mais c'était préférable en sachant que la détective ne ferait sûrement pas attention à sa main.

-Vous avez cauchemardez.

-Pardon ?

La voix de la jeune femme l'avait surpris, il leva la tête en s'arrêtant dans son mouvement, ses yeux rencontrèrent la regard scrutateur de Sherlock. Elle répéta sans une once d'émotion.

-En effet, marmonna le docteur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? rit John.

-Je ne suis pas dans votre tête.

Les yeux bleus cherchaient des réponses sur le visage de John.

-La guerre, répondit-il en continuait son bandage. Depuis que je suis rentré, je ne rêve que de ça... Enfin je cauchemarde. C'était horrible, il y avait beaucoup de sang, des explosions...

Il termina le bandage mais continua à fixer la main blessée. Il se tut, les souvenirs affluant de sa mémoire. Cette expérience dans l'armée avait été à double tranchant : la guerre le hantait et lui manquait en même temps. L'adrénaline lui manquait, la peur le hantait. Ça aurait put le rendre fou.

-John ?

La voix basse de Sherlock le ramena à la réalité et il releva la tête pour voir l'air intriguée de la jeune femme.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

John hocha la tête machinalement.

-Ouais... Oui, je vais retourner me coucher.

Il ramassa ce qui lui avait permis de soigner Sherlock et allait quitter la pièce quand il se retourna vers la petite cuisine. Sherlock avait de nouveau une éprouvette dans la main et versait un liquide dedans. Il se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours ses habits de la veille, il se demanda si elle avait dormis.

-Sherlock.

Elle ne répondit pas, semblant ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Sherlock, vous aussi vous devriez dormir.

Il pensa qu'elle ne répondrait pas cette fois non plus mais elle finit par lui répondre, sans le regarder toutefois absorbée par son travail.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Bonne nuit John.

Il comprit clairement que la brune le chassait de la cuisine et il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il déposa les outils de soin dans la sale et retourna se coucher. En s'allongeant dans son lit, il se concentra sur les bruits environnants : il put entendre les pas feutrés de sa colocataire dans la cuisine. Il s'endormit bien vite, et pour une fois ne fit aucun rêve sur la guerre.


	4. Chapter 3

_Il se sera fait attendre ce premier chapitre du second épisode mais le voici. C'était un peu chaud de bosser dessus mais c'est les vacances donc retour à l'écriture._

 _Merci aux rewiewers et followers et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Épisode 2 : Le banquier aveugle, partie 1_

En cette belle matinée de novembre, John faisait des courses agréables.

-Article non reconnu sur la balance. Veuillez réessayer.

Bon, n'exagérons rien, en vérité John avait des envies de meurtres envers la caisse électronique qui n'était absolument pas coopérante. Il passa une énième fois son paquet de spaghetti devant le capteur, ce qui ne changea strictement rien.

-Article non scanné. Veuillez réessayer.

-Vous voulez pas un peu la boucler ? s'énerva le docteur.

Il était extrêmement gêné de faire attendre du monde. Les gens s'impatientait. Il finit par tout scanner non sans mal et s'apprêtait à payer quand :

-Carte refusée. Veuillez choisir un autre mode de paiement.

C'était la goutte de trop pour ses pauvres nerfs. Il ramassa sa carte.

-Oui ça va merci j'ai compris. Je vous jure... Ça va c'est bon c'est gentil merci gardez tout gardez tout, s'énerva-t-il en quittant le magasin.

Il rentra à pied, le magasin n'étant pas très loin du 221 B. Arrivée chez lui, il était toujours un peu sur les nerfs. Il arriva dans le salon et trouva sa colocataire assise dans un fauteuil, habillé d'un de ses tailleurs, les jambes croisés et feuilletant un livre.

-Tu as pris ton temps... dit-elle alors que John entrait dans la pièce, sans lever le yeux toutefois.

-Je n'ai pas fait les courses.

-Ah bon pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme en relevant la tête cette fois.

-J'ai eu une discussion houleuse au sujet d'une puce avec une caisse électronique.

John était toujours aussi agacé et rien que d'y repensé, il avait envie de gueuler.

-Une... Une discussion avec une caisse ? reprit Sherlock, dubitative.

-Oui si on veut, je l'ai surtout insulté. Est-ce que tu aurais du liquide ? s'impatienta John.

Sherlock eut un petit sourire en coin alors que John soupirait lassé de toute cette histoire.

-Prend ma carte, lui dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la cuisine.

Il s'y dirigea puis se stoppa à mi-chemin pour se retourner vers Sherlock.

-Tu pourrais y aller toi même, s'exclama-t-il. T'es restée assise là toute la matinée, t'as même pas bougé depuis que je suis partis.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner une page de son livre. Sherlock avait toujours cette expression imperturbable qui lui le perturbait. Elle ne s'énervait pas, ni ne s'apitoyait. Les sentiments lui étaient comme étranger mais John se refusait à croire que c'était le cas, pour lui Sherlock portait un masque.

-Et l'affaire qu'on t'as proposé, le diamant de Jariah ? continua John en allant jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

-Pas intéressée. Je leur ai envoyé un message, marmonna la jeune femme.

John ne releva pas. Il prit la carte, remarquant au passage une entaille dans le bois de la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... Tsss... fit-il en jetant un regard noir à Sherlock.

Si seulement elle pouvait être un peu plus attentionné avec l'appartement, peut-être que John n'aurait pas à repasser continuellement derrière elle. Il sortit de l'appartement pour enfin faire ses courses. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun problème ni avec la caisse, ni avec le paiement. Il rentra à l'appartement, grogna contre Sherlock qui ne levait même pas le petit doigt, rangea les courses. Il constata soudainement que l'ordinateur devant lequel se tenait Sherlock était le sien.

-C'est mon ordinateur ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais...

-Le mien est dans la chambre, fit-elle.

-Et ça t'aurais fatiguée de monter ? Il est protégé par un mot de passe ! s'agaça John.

-N'exagérons rien. Il m'a fallu moins de deux minutes pour le trouver. On est loin d'être à FortKnox.

L'ex-militaire abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur et le prit, coupant la jeune femme dans ses activités. Elle resta imperturbable et joignit ses mains sous son menton. Une attitufe récurrente chez elle quand elle réfléchissait. John se saisit du courrier du jour et soupira face au montant des factures.

-Faut que je trouve un boulot... fit-il.

-Inintéressant.

Malgré la réponse plus qu'horripilante de sa colocataire, il continua :

-Écoute... si tu pouvais me prêter un peu de... puis il se stoppa en voyant l'air ailleurs de la brune : Sherlock tu m'écoutes?

-Il faut qu'on aille à la banque, fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

En moins de deux secondes, elle avait enfilé son long manteau et était prête à dévaler les escaliers. Après un soupir de résignation, John la suivit.

* * *

John et Sherlock entrèrent dans un immense bâtiment presque entièrement vitré. La National Westminster Bank situé dans la Tour 42 avait tout pour être impressionnant. Les traders allaient et venaient, mallette en main et costume parfait. Ce bâtiment était un monde à lui tout seul. Ils arrivèrent au guichet où une femme les toisait.

-Sherlock Holmes, annonça sa colocataire.

La secrétaire les dirigea directement vers un bureau en particulier. Ils s'y rendirent. Il ne fallut qu'une minute ou deux pour qu'un homme arrive, portant un costume bleu marine sûrement onéreux et les cheveux parfaitement peignés. Il sourit en entrant dans la pièce.

-Sherlock Holmes! s'écrie-t-il en lui serrant la main.

-Sebastian.

John remarque très bien que Sherlock ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Comment ça va _honey_ ? ça fait quoi huit ans depuis que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Le médecin fronce les sourcils, le "honey" semblait être un peu déplacé vu la froideur dont faisait preuve sa colocataire. Mais elle ne releva pas se contentant de présenter John.

-Voici mon ami, John Waston.

-Ton ami ? s'étonna Sebastian.

-Collègue, rectifia John.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Très heureux.. Bien ! Asseyez vous. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Café, eau ?

-Non, non, tout va bien, assura John.

-Non ? Sûr ? Allez y, allez y. Asseyez vous.

John tenta de ne pas remarquer la façon dont Sebastian avait reluqué la détective mais l'attitude de l'homme ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Ils s'assirent.

-Apparemment tu t'en sors bien. Tu as beaucoup voyagé, commença alors sa colocataire.

-Eh bien... ouais un peu.

-Tu voyages dans le monde entier deux fois par mois, affirma-t-elle.

-Ouais. Toujours ce sacré truc, fit-il avant de s'adresser à John : Quand on était en fac tous les deux, cette fille là nous faisait toujours un drôle de tour.

-Il n'y a aucun tour... marmonna la jeune femme.

-Elle pouvait vous raconter votre vie rien qu'en vous regardant, continua Sebastian.

-Oui je l'ai vu faire.

-Ça énervait tout le monde, on la détestait. Et c'était dommage avec un physique pareil... On allait prendre le petit déjeuner au réfectoire et elle savait que la veille vous vous étiez envoyé en l'air.

-Je ne faisais qu'observer.

-Vas-y ! Éclaire-moi. Mes petits voyages, deux fois par moi, le monde entier, t'as vu juste. Comment t'as deviné?

John appréciait de moins en moins le comportement de l'homme, il était carrément sexiste, ça se sentait. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche mais se fit couper par Sebastian.

-Tu vas me dire que j'ai une tâche sur ma cravate qui vient d'une sorte de ketchup qu'on ne peut trouver qu'à Manhattan ? dit-il, clairement moqueur.

-Non je... tenta une fois de plus la brune.

-Ou c'est la boue sur mes chaussures ?

-Je n'ai fait que discuter avec ta secrétaire dehors. Elle m'a tout dit, assura Sherlock.

Mais John savait que c'était faux. La détective était-elle gênée par l'homme en face d'elle ? Cela l'étonnerait mais ce n'était pas impossible après tout. Sebastian rit à la réponse.

-Content que tu sois là, on a eu une effraction, dit-il.

Le trader les conduisit à travers l'étage en expliquant l'affaire.

-Le bureau de Sir William, l'ex PDG de la banque. Cette pièce est restée telle quelle, comme un sanctuaire. Quelqu'un s'y est introduit tard dans la nuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a volé ? demanda curieusement John.

-Rien. On a seulement laissé un message.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau où on pouvait voir un portrait d'un banquier dont les yeux avaient été barrés avec une bombe de peinture jaune. A côté se trouve un sigle. Sebastian leur montre alors la vidéo-surveillance, l'image à 11h33 ne présente aucune trace de peinture jaune alors qu'à 11h34, les marques sont faites.

-En l'espace de soixante secondes. Donc quelqu'un est venu ici en pleine nuit, a barbouillé le mur de peinture et est partit dans la minute, résuma le trader.

-Combien d'accès compte ce bureau ? demanda Sherlock.

-C'est là que ça devient vraiment intéressant.

Le trader les emmena au guichet où il avait accès à une carte de l'étage.

-Dès qu'une porte s'ouvre dans cette banque, ça s'affiche ici. Chaque placard, chaque toilette, fit-il en désignant l'écran.

Sherlock étudia l'écran.

-Cette porte ne s'est pas ouverte cette nuit, dit-elle en désignant l'accès au bureau.

-Il y a une brèche dans notre sécurité trouve la et on te paiera, cinq chiffres, fit Sebastian puis il sortit un chèque de l'intérieur de sa veste : ça c'est à titre d'avance. Dis moi comment il a fait et un plus gros suivra.

-Ce genre de carottes est inutiles, Sebastian, fit-elle en toisant froidement son ancien camarade.

Elle quitta le secrétariat, laissant les deux hommes pantois.

-Elle… Elle plaisante bien sûr, fit John. Je m'en charge pour elle si vous permettez. Merci, dit-il en récupérant le chèque.

Il vit le montant de chèque et écarquilla les yeux. Comment Sherlock pouvait refuser un tel chèque ? Il le mit dans sa poche et quitta à son tour le secrétariat pour rejoindre Sherlock. Elle l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin et ils prirent l'escalator ensemble.

-"Deux voyages ce mois-ci à travers le monde", cita John. Sa secrétaire ne t'as rien dit, tu as dit ça pour l'énerver. Comment tu as su ?

Malgré qu'il était derrière elle, il vit clairement le sourire en coin de la brune. Elle s'amusait, à n'en pas douter.

-Tu as vu sa montre ?

-Sa montre ?

-L'heure était juste mais la date était fausse, elle retardait de deux jours. Il a franchit deux fois la ligne de changement de date sans la régler après.

-Mais comment as-tu su que c'était en un mois ?

-La nouvelle Breitling n'est sortie qu'en Février, énonça simplement Sherlock.

-Je vois… On reste encore un peu fureter dans le coin ? questionna John.

-Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir merci.

Ils sortirent de la tour 42, se retrouvant en plein cœur de la City. Ils marchèrent à travers les rues où des hommes et des femmes se pressaient, en costume ou tailleur. Mais malgré l'agitation ambiante Sherlock marchait, sûre d'elle.

-Ce graffiti est un message destiné à quelqu'un qui travaille dans cette banque, à l'étage des traders. Trouvons le destinataire du message en question et…

-Il nous conduira à celui qui l'a envoyé, termina John.

-C'est évident.

Le médecin ne put que acquiescer, ça semblait si facile venant d'elle. Elle savait déjà alors que lui nageait dans le brouillard.

-Il y a trois cents personnes là haut, comment savoir ?

-Les piliers, c'est simple.

Non, ça ne l'était pas, par pour John en tout cas. Il demanda des précisions, désireux de comprendre le raisonnement de sa colocataire.

-Les piliers et les écrans, énonça-t-elle. Ce graffiti ne se voit pas de partout, ce qui réduit considérablement le champ de nos recherches. Et le message a été laissé à 23h34 hier soir, ce qui en dit long.

-Ah oui ? demanda John.

-Les traders viennent travailler à toute heure, certains traitent avec Hong Kong en pleine nuit. Ce message était destiné à quelqu'un qui est venu travailler à minuit. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Van Coon dans l'annuaire, dit-elle en s'arrêtant et en hélant un taxi.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent l'adresse d'Edward Van Coon rapidement, effectivement il y avait peu de monde de ce nom-là. Ils arrivèrent donc devant un immeuble. Ils observèrent les différents noms inscrits sur l'interphone et trouvèrent rapidement le nom du trader en question. Sherlock appuya dessus une fois mais personne ne lui répondit, elle retenta une seconde fois mais ce fut tout autant infructueux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On s'assoit en attendant son retour ? proposa John.

-Ils viennent d'emménager, fit Sherlock toujours devant l'interphone.

-Qui ça ?

-Les gens du dessus. L'étiquette est neuve.

-Ils l'ont peut-être changé.

Sherlock appuya sur le nom "Wintle" puis lança un regard à John.

-Personne ne fait ça.

-Allo ? fit une voix féminine lui répondit à l'interphone.

-Bonjour ! Euh… J'habite l'étage juste en dessous je ne crois pas qu'on se soit rencontré.

John fut presque statufié par le changement de comportement de sa colocataire, elle était passée de froide et cinglante à chaleureuse et aimable. Des petites fossettes s'étaient même créés avec son sourire.

-Euh non… Je viens d'emménager, répondit la femme.

-Ah ! Écoutez je… j'ai… j'ai oublié toutes mes clés à l'intérieur.

-Vous voulez que je vous ouvre ? proposa la femme.

-Oui ! fit Sherlock puis ajouta redevenant elle-même : Je peux accéder à votre balcon ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna la femme.

Finalement elle accepta. John se retrouva donc à attendre en bas que sa colocataire daigne lui ouvrir. Il appuya sur la sonnette.

-Sherlock ! Sherlock tout va bien ? demanda-t-il une première fois.

Mais la détective ne lui répondait pas. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il encore ? Lui même savait qu'il ne devrait pas.

-Quand tu veux tu me laisses entrer, ajouta-t-il.

Sauf que quand Sherlock le laissa enfin monter, ce fut pour découvrir le cadavre de Van Coon étendu dans son lit, une arme auprès de sa droite et un trou de balle clairement visible dans la tempe. Bientôt Scotland Yard fut prévenu et une équipe fut en route. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps et commencèrent leurs investigations.

-Il a perdu un gros paquet tu crois ? demanda John tandis que Sherlock mettait des gants. C'est assez courant le suicide chez les traders.

-On ne sait pas si c'est un suicide.

-Enfin ! Sa porte était fermée de l'intérieur, tu as dû escalader le balcon, fit John.

Sherlock s'était agenouiller près de la valise de Van Coon et l'examinait.

-Il est parti pendant trois jours à en juger par la quantité de linge, dit-elle en se relevant. Regarde la valise. Il y avait quelque chose de bien emballé dedans.

-Merci. Je te crois sur parole.

-Un problème ?

-Je n'en suit pas au point de fouiller les sous-vêtements sales d'un mort.

Elle le scanna puis haussa les épaules, retournant au cadavre. John n'était pas forcément à l'aise, fouiller les affaires d'un homme mort, ça avait tout de même quelque chose de dérangeant.

-Ce symbole à la banque, ce graffiti, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-C'était sans doute un code, dit John

-Evidemment. Mais pourquoi le peindre ? Si on veut communiquer il y a les e-mails.

-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas répondu.

-Oh c'est bien tu suis.

John lui répondit que non. Il savait qu'elle avait compris quelques choses mais lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme elle le faisait.

-Quel genre de message est-ce qu'on a jamais envie de lire ? Ce matin, ces lettres que tu regardais…

-Des factures ? demanda John.

Sherlock qui examinait le cadavre, extirpa soudainement une sorte de papier noir de la bouche de Van Coon. John se pencha pour l'examiner rapidement, s'il avait compris une chose c'est que le symbole était une menace.

-Oh oui… il était menacé.

-Et pas par la compagnie du gaz, fit John.

Sherlock mit le morceau dans un sac plastique pour les preuves. Un homme en costume arriva dans la pièce et la jeune femme se redressa pour le saluer, lui tendant même la main.

-Ah sergent ! On n'a pas eu le plaisir… commença-t-elle.

L'homme ne daigna pas lui serrer la main, se contentant de la détailler.

-Oui je sais qui vous êtes. Et je vous serai gré de ne pas commencer à tripoter les preuves.

Elle lui donna alors la preuve, ne cherchant pas à relever ce que le sergent venait de dire.

-J'ai appelé Lestrade, est-ce qu'il est en route ?

-Il est occupé. Je me charge de l'enquête. Et ce n'est pas sergent mais inspecteur en chef Dimmock, mademoiselle, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Il était clair qu'il la dénigrait totalement. Sherlock lança un regard effaré à John qui lui se disait qu'il aurait mille fois préféré Lestrade à cet homme condescendant. Ils le suivirent dans le salon où d'autres personnes s'affairaient.

-Il est clair que nous avons affaire à un suicide, fit Dimmock en donnant la preuve à un autre homme.

-Cela parait en effet être la seule explication possible… fit John mais s'il se doutait que Sherlock le contredirait.

-Faux ! C'est une explication possible d'une partie des faits. Vous avez une solution qui vous plaît et vous refuser d'envisager tout ce qui ne s'y conforme pas.

-Comme ? demanda Dimmock.

-La blessure se trouve du côté droit de la tête…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors Van Coon était gaucher. Ce qui impliquerait une curieuse contorsion, fit Sherlock avec une drôle de mimique.

Elle se moquait clairement de l'inspecteur et John sentait que ça ne faisait que commencer.

-Gaucher ? Tiens donc !

-Je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué. Regardez son intérieur. Table basse située sur la gauche, l'anse de la tasse qui pointe vers la gauche, les double-prises il utilisait celle de gauche, papier et stylo à gauche du téléphone pour qu'il puisse décrocher de la droite et prendre des notes de la gauche… Vous voulez que je continue ? fit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Non je crois que tu as fait le tour… tenta John.

Mais c'était perdu d'avance, Sherlock avait été vexée et elle se vengeait.

-Oh autant continuer j'en suis presque au bas de la liste. Il y a un couteau sur la planche avec du beurre sur le côté droit de la lame parce qu'il s'en servait de la gauche. Il y a de très grandes raisons de douter qu'un gaucher se tirait une balle de la main droite non ? Conclusion, quelqu'un s'est introduit ici et l'a tué. Les faits ne peuvent s'expliquer que de cette façon.

-Et l'arme ? demanda l'inspecteur.

-Il était en train d'attendre le tueur. Il avait reçu des menaces.

Dimmock lâcha un "quoi" et John lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé à la banque. Quant à Sherlock, elle récupérait son manteau et son écharpe.

-Il a tiré quand son agresseur est entré.

-Et où est la balle ? demanda l'inspecteur.

-Partit par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Enfin vous plaisantez ? Quelles sont les chances que cela arrive ? rigola Dimmock.

-Attendez le rapport de la balistique. Je vous garantis que la balle qu'il a dans le crâne ne vient pas de son arme.

-Mais si la porte était fermée de l'intérieur, comment le tueur est-il entré ?

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire.

-Bien ! Vous finissez enfin par posez les bonnes questions.

Puis elle quitta la pièce et John finit par la rejoindre. Ils décidèrent d'aller directement trouver Sebastian.

* * *

Ils le trouvèrent dans un restaurant de la city et Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de se présenter annonçant de but en blanc pourquoi elle était ici.

-C'était une menace, ce fameux graffiti.

-Je suis en pleine réunion, prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, fit Sebastian en tentant de garder la face devant ses clients.

-Je regrette Sebastian ça ne peut pas attendre. Un des tes traders, quelqu'un qui travaillait dans ton bureau, a été tué.

Et pour une fois, John trouva que Sherlock avait vraiment l'air désolée.

-Quoi ?

-Van Coon. La police est chez lui… fit John.

-On l'a tué ?

Sebastian semblait ne pas y croire.

-Désolé de troubler votre digestion messieurs. Si tu tiens toujours à prendre rendez-vous je te suggère Scotland Yard à 9h, ça te va ? fit soudainement Sherlock un peu plus sèchement.

Ils allèrent dans les toilettes des hommes qui était vide (heureusement car même si Sherlock s'en foutait, lui était un peu mal à l'aise). Le trader ne les regardait pas, lavant ses mains dans la large vasque.

-Harrow, Oxford… Un type très brillant, fit-il en parlant de Van Coon. Il a travaillé en Asie quelque temps donc…

-Vous lui avez donné le compte de Hong-Kong, compris John.

-Il a perdu 5 millions en une matinée et a tout récupéré la semaine suivante. Eddy avait des nerfs d'acier, continua Sebastian.

-Qui aurait voulu le tuer ?

-On se fait tous des ennemis.

Il n'avait pas tort, ce monde-là était remplis de requin près à se bouffer les uns les autres. Trouver un potentiel coupable dans ce monde serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Vous ne finissez pas tous comme lui pour autant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le médecin.

-Rarement. Excusez moi, fit le trader en regardant son téléphone.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silences et Sebastian rangea l'appareil en soupirant.

-C'est mon président. La police est allé le voir. Ils lui ont dit que c'est un suicide.

A cette annonce le regard de Sherlock se durcit quelque peu.

-Eh bien la police se trompe Sebastian, c'est un meurtre, affirma-t-elle.

-Eh bien ils n'ont pas l'air d'aller dans ce sens, fit-il en lui faisant face.

-Seb… tenta la jeune femme plus fortement.

John aurait put jurer qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de sa collègue. Elle semblait vraiment peiné.

-Et mon patron non plus, ajouta-t-il plus durement. Je t'ai engagé pour un boulot, concentre toi là-dessus.

Il sortit sur ses mots, sans leur jeter un regard.

-Moi qui croyais que tous les banquiers étaient des salopards sans cœur, fit ironiquement John.

Sherlock ne releva pas et quitta la pièce à son tour, bientôt suivit par John.

* * *

John faisait face à sa future employeuse, Sarah. Assise derrière son bureau, la demoiselle observait l'ancien militaire par dessus son CV. Elle prit enfin la parole.

-Ce n'est qu'un travail de remplaçant, fit-elle.

-Oui ça me va, répondit l'autre laconiquement.

-Vous êtes… disons… légèrement sur-qualifié, fit Sarah avec une petite moue.

-Eh bien tant que je suis payé…

Et c'était vrai, il avait désespérément besoin de trouver un boulot puisque sa chère colocataire travaillait souvent pour rien si ce n'est le plaisir de résoudre des enquêtes – il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il ait une petite conversation à ce sujet avec elle – et le loyer n'allait certainement pas se payer tout seul.

-J'en ai deux qui sont en vacances cette semaine et une qui est en congé maternité. Peut-être un peu banal pour vous non ? Tenta Sarah, ne comprenant vraiment pourquoi un ex-militaire postulait dans un cabinet médical totalement banal.

-Non banal ça a du bon parfois. Banal ça me convient, dit-il en souriant.

-Votre CV dit que vous étiez soldat…

-Et médecin, ajouta-t-il.

-Vous avez d'autres aptitudes ? Demanda la femme.

-J'ai joué de la clarinette à l'école.

La jeune femme sourit un petit peu et se cacha à moitié derrière le CV.

-Oh ! Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ça, fit-elle un rire dans la voix.

Ils se quittèrent après avoir signé quelques papiers et John put prendre la route de Baker Street. Cette entretien l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Il arriva rapidement à l'appartement et il claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence – bien que ça soit inutile puisque Sherlock ne faisait pas la différence entre sa présence et son absence. C'est sûrement pour ça que sa première phrase fut :

-J'ai dit "Peux-tu me passez un crayon ?".

John fronça les sourcils. Sa colocataire était assise dans un fauteuil et observait les différentes photos des graffitis qu'elle avait imprimé et scotché au miroir au dessus de la cheminée.

-Ah oui ? Quand ça ? Demanda le médecin.

-I peu près une heure, répondit-elle, sans le regarder toutefois.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais sortit ? Fit-il en lui en balançant un crayon qu'elle attrapa sans même regarder.

Il s'approcha du miroir où les photos de tag étaient accrochés et les observa.

-Je suis allé postuler dans un cabinet médical, dit-il.

-Comment c'était ?

-Très bien. Elle était très bien.

-Qui ? Fit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

John se retourna vers sa colocataire.

-Le poste.

-Elle ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

John eut un petit temps de réaction se repassant la conversation dans la tête et sûr de ses paroles il affirma :

-J'ai dit « il était ».

Ils se fixèrent sans bouger puis Sherlock croisa ses doigts sous son menton puis fit un coup de tête vers l'ordinateur allumé sur le bureau.

-Jette un coup d'œil.

Il y était affiché un article de presse où le visage d'un homme plutôt costaud état affiché. John lu le titre de l'article, les sourcils froncés.

-"Le tueur fantôme. Une énigme pour la police. L'intrus qui passe à travers les murs »

-C'était cette nuit. Un journaliste abattu chez lui. Porte fermée. Fenêtres verrouillées de l'intérieur. Comme pour Van Coon, fit Sherlock d'une voix calme et froide.

Elle avait les yeux fixés devant elle.

-Alors tu crois que… commença John.

-Le tueur a encore frappé, fit-elle.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller rendre une petite visite aux bureaux de Scotland Yard.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant le bureau de Dimmock qui ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de les voir débarquer ainsi. Sherlock tapait sur l'ordinateur de l'inspecteur en chef tout en parlant.

-Brian Lukis, journaliste freelance, assassiné chez lui, porte fermée de l'intérieur, fit-elle en lui mettant l'article sous le nez.

-Avouez que c'est ressemblant. Deux hommes se retrouvent abattus par une sorte de passe-muraille, ajouta John.

-Inspecteur, vous pensez vraiment qu'Eddie Van Coon n'étais qu'un suicidé ordinaire de la City ?

Dimmock était profondément agacé, ça se voyait sur son visage et John se demanda s'il arrivait que Sherlock n'irrita pas quelqu'un.

-J'imagine que vous avez vu le rapport balistique, fit-elle. Est-ce que la balle qu'il a reçu provenait bien de son arme ?

-Non, soupira Dimmock.

Et John vit dans ces yeux un petit quelque chose de l'enfant pris en faute.

-Non. Alors cette enquête avancerait beaucoup plus vite si vous ne doutiez pas sans cesse de ma parole.

Sherlock se pencha par dessus le bureau, se mettant à la hauteur de l'homme.

-Je viens de vous livrez sur un plateau une enquête pour meurtre. Donnez-moi cinq minutes chez lui. Cinq minutes.

Il finit par lui accorder ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

La maison du journaliste n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus propres, des livres trainaient dans les escaliers et la chambre était un bordel indescriptible. Comme à son habitude John observa sa colocataire faire ses déductions sans trop la déranger. Elle sourit à la vue de la fenêtre.

-Ils se croient tous à l'abri. Ils sont quatre étages au dessus du sol, leurs portes sont fermées à double tour alors ils s'imaginent hors d'atteinte. Ils n'envisagent pas une seconde qu'il existe un autre accès.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Dimmock.

-On a affaire à un tueur qui sait grimper, répondit-elle en allant dans le couloir et en soulevant la lucarne présente.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas de là où il se trouvait mais Dimmock la fit répéter. Elle referma la lucarne.

-Il a grimpé le long du mur, il est passé par le toit et c'est glissé par la lucarne.

-Quoi vous êtes sérieux ? Comme Spiderman ? Se moqua Dimmock.

-Il a escaladé six étages d'un bâtiment de Dockland, sauté sur le balcon et tué Van Coon, fit Sherlock en se tournant vers l'inspecteur.

-Une seconde… rit Dimmock.

-Et il a fait pareil pour la banque. Il a rampé sur le rebord de la vitre et il est monté sur le toit. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui reliait ces deux hommes, continua-t-elle en fouillant dans les livres.

Elle se foutait bien de ce que pouvait penser Dimmock. John la vit regarder plus sérieusement un livre et elle s'en empara. Ils quittèrent la maison et prirent un taxi pour West Kensington Library qui se trouvait être l'endroit d'où provenait le livre que Sherlock avait prit.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, ils allèrent directement au rayon d'où venait le bouquin.

-La date tamponnée sur le livre et la même que celle de sa mort, fit Sherlock en commençant à regarder une étagère.

John se mit lui aussi à chercher et il trouva bien vite. A peine avait-il enlevé deux livres de l'étagère qu'une peinture bien reconnaissable fit son apparition. Un tag. Comme à la banque.

-Sherlock, fit-il.

Elle se retourna et débarrassa le reste de l'étagère faisant apparaître le symbole en entier.

* * *

Ils étaient donc de retour devant le miroir, la photo du tag de la bibliothèque ajoutée à celles déjà présentes dessus.

-Le tueur se rend donc à la banque, laisse un message codé menaçant Van Coon qui panique, rentre chez lui, s'enferme à double tour et meurt quelques heures plus tard, récapitula Sherlock.

-Le tueur trouve Lukis à la bibliothèque, griffonne son symbole sur le rayon où il sait qu'il le verra, Lukis fonce chez lui… fit John.

-Et meurt lui aussi un peu plus tard, compléta Sherlock à sa droite.

Il y eut un silence.

-Pourquoi sont-ils morts Sherlock ?

-Seul le cryptogramme peut nous le dire, fit-elle en tapotant l'image.

* * *

Les deux colocataires marchaient sur Trafalgar Square.

-Le monde tourne autour des codes et des cryptogrammes John. Des systèmes de sécurité bancaires à la caisse automatique à laquelle tu t'en ai pris. Ils occupant absolument tout notre espace.

-Oui d'accord mais euh…

Sherlock continua son monologue sans trop se soucier de ce que voulait dire John.

-Mais tout ces codes sont générés par l'informatique, par des systèmes électroniques de cryptage. Là c'est différent. On a affaire à un système ancien. On ne le craquera pas avec les méthodes modernes

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda John alors qu'ils montaient les marches menant à la National Gallery.

-Il faut que je demande conseil… marmonna la jeune femme.

John se mit à sourire en entendant cela et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu alors qu'elle semblait ennuyée de son aveu.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter tu as très bien entendu, siffla-t-elle.

-Tu as besoin d'un conseil ? Sourit John.

-En peinture oui. J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert.

Ils passèrent derrière la National Gallery dans une petite rue vide si ce n'est un jeune tagueur. Ils s'approchèrent et John comprit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de celui qui devait donner des conseils en peinture. Il taguait en ce moment même un policier à tête de cochon – un anarchiste pensa John – et un sac de sport remplis de bombes aérosols étaient à ses pieds.

-ça fait parti de ma nouvelle expo.

-Intéressant… fit Sherlock nullement intéressée.

-J'ai appelé ça "Frénésie Urbaine Ultra Sanguinaire", continua le jeune.

-Accrocheur, fit John.

-J'ai à peine deux minutes avant que la police de proximité se pointe au coin de la rue. On peut faire ça pendant que je bosse ? Demanda le tagueur.

Sherlock lui montra son portable et les photos des tags. Le jeune balança sa bombe aérosol à John pour pouvoir prendre l'appareil. Le médecin lui jeta un regard outré qui ne servit à rien.

-Tu connais l'auteur de ça ? Demanda Sherlock.

-J'reconnais la peinture. On dirait du Michigan. Du propergold concentré. Je dirais du zinc.

-Mais les symboles. Tu connais leur sens ?

-J'suis même pas sûr que ça veuille dire quelque chose… fit le jeune avec une moue.

Sherlock soupira d'impatience.

-Deux hommes ont été assassins Raz. Décoder ces signes est la seule façon de savoir par qui, dit-elle.

-Et c'est tout ? Vous avez rien d'autre ? C'est pas grand-chose, ça va pas être facile…

-Est-ce que tu peux nous aider oui ou non ? Demanda à nouveau Sherlock en fixant le jeune.

-Je vais me renseigner.

C'était dingue, ce gamin anarchiste respectait plus Sherlock que ne le ferait jamais Scotland Yard. John trouvait cela un peu décevant de voir que même ce Raz était plus compréhensif que Dimmock ou Donovan ou Anderson – la seule personne qu'il appréciait à Scotland Yard, c'était Lestrade en vérité.

-Quelqu'un doit forcément en savoir plus.

-Hey ! Cria soudainement un policier du bout de la rue.

Deux agents accoururent vers eux. John en oublia totalement la bombe de peinture dans sa main.

-Non mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ce musée est un monument classé, fit un des agents à John.

-Non non attendez ce n'est pas moi qui est peint ça ! Je tenais ça pour…

Mais quand il se retourna il remarqua qu'il était seul, Sherlock et Raz avaient pris la fuite, lui laissant le sac de bombes de peintures aux pieds. John fut prit de paniques pendant quelques secondes, ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

-Alors on a besoin de s'exprimer ? Fit le policier.

John, déconfit, se fit emmener au poste de police le plus proche.

* * *

Quand il en sortit enfin, il se promit qu'il emmènerait lui-même et par la peau du cul s'il le faut le vrai coupable dans cette histoire. Il rageait toujours en entrant au 221 B et bien sûr Sherlock si trouvait, cherchant une signification aux symboles dans d'anciens livres. Elle avait imprimé une tonne de page sur le langage et les symboles et les avaient coincés sur le bord du miroir.

-Tu en as mis du temps, fit-elle en entendant John entrer.

Cela ne fit que raviver la colère du médecin.

-Oh tu sais très bien ce que c'est, les policiers de service détestent être bousculés, fit-il ironiquement. Quelques petites formalités : fiche d'inculpation, prise d'empruntes et mardi je dois comparaître devant le tribunal.

-Quoi ? Fit sa colocataire n'ayant pas écouté un traître mot.

-Moi Sherlock ! S'écria John. Convoqué devant le juge mardi ! Ils m'ont fiché comme antisocial !

-Bien excellent, fit Sherlock qui n'écoutait toujours pas.

-Tu diras à ton petit copain qu'il peut se dénoncer quand il veut.

-Je n'arrive pas à situer ce symbole… marmonna Sherlock.

John voulu enlever sa veste mais aussitôt la brunette l'en empêcha. John eut un gémissement défaitiste, ne pouvait-il pas se reposer une minute.

-Non ! Tu vas aller au commissariat te renseigner sur ce journaliste, lui ordonna Sherlock. Ils ont dû saisir ces effets personnels. Trouve son agenda ou quelque chose qui nous renseignera sur ses déplacements.

Ils descendirent dans la rue.

-Je vais voir l'assistante de Van Coon. Suivons leurs traces respectives. Elles se croiseront tôt ou tard.

Sur ces mots, Sherlock s'enfuit. John soupire face à ça et hèle un taxi. Soudain il remarque une femme de l'autre côté de la rue qui à l'air de prendre une photo. Mais le temps qu'il monte dans la taxi, la femme a disparu.

Il retourna donc à Scotland Yard, au bureau de Dimmock. Celui-ci chercha ce que John lui demandait dans un carton contenant les affaires de Lukis.

-Miss Holmes est… commença l'inspecteur.

-Écoutez quoi que vous disiez à son sujet je suis avec vous à cent pour cent, affirma John.

-Cette fille est d'une arrogance, fit l'autre en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Ça c'est plutôt gentil. D'habitude on dit pire que ça, s'étonna le médecin.

Dimmock eut un petit rire.

-Quoi ?

-Vous êtes très différents, c'est drôle que vous soyez ensemble.

John crut qu'il avait mal compris mais non, l'inspecteur pensait réellement qu'ils étaient un couple.

-Nous ne somme pas en couple, fut John en secouant la tête.

-Oh, d'accord… donc elle est célibataire ?

Le médecin faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, est-ce que Dimmock comptait draguer sa coloc' ? Cela semblait vraiment surréaliste mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le flic lui tendit un petit carnet.

-Tenez : l'agenda du journaliste. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez non ?

John le remercia et commença à chercher des infos à l'intérieur pour refaire le chemin de Lukis.

* * *

Il se retrouva sur Shaftsbury Avenue. Il avait trouvé l'adresse dans le petit carnet du journaliste. A présent, il cherchait le Lucky Cat. Il se fit soudainement percuté par une personne qu'il reconnut comme étant Sherlock. La jeune femme semblait surexcité et ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

-Van Coon a apporté un paquet ici le jour où il a été tué. J'ignore ce qu'il contenait. Mais j'ai reconstitué son parcours avec des bribes d'informations…

-Sherlock… tenta-t-il vainement.

\- … factures, reçus de carte. Il est rentré de Chine et est venu ici.

-Sherlock…

-Quelque part pas loin, dans cette rue je ne sais pas… fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

-Dans cette boutique juste là, dit John qui avait enfin repéré le Lucky Cat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Répondit l'autre avec dédain.

John lui montra le carnet.

-L'agenda de Lukis. Il y était aussi. Il a écrit l'adresse.

-Oh.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit magasin. Une vielle dame typée asiatique tenait la boutique.

-Bonjour, fit poliment John.

Ils regardèrent un peu partout cherchant un quelconque indice.

-Chat porte bonheur. Vous voulez ? Proposa la gérante.

-Non, non merci.

-Seulement dix livres, seulement dix livres. Votre femme ça lui plaira.

-Non merci, répéta John.

Il observait des petites tasses de porcelaines, il en retourna une et son visage se décomposa un peu en voyant le symbole inscrit en dessous. Il appela doucement Sherlock qui vint regarder par dessus son épaule.

-L'étiquette…

-Oui je la vois.

-Exactement le même symbole.

Ils quittèrent la petite enseigne et marchèrent dans la rue, quelques petites échoppes arboraient les mêmes symboles.

-C'est un ancien système numéraire, éxpliqua Sherlock. De Hang Zou. Il n'y a plus que les vendeurs ambulants qui l'utilisent. C'étaient les nombres inscrits à la bibliothèque et à la banque. Ils ont été inscrits dans un ancien dialecte chinois.

Ils cherchèrent dans une petite échoppe la translation des chiffres.

-C'est un quinze ! Ce qu'on pensait être un tag d'artiste c'est le chiffre quinze ! S'écria John.

-Et le bandeau. Le trait horizontal c'était un chiffre aussi, c'était le chiffre un en chinois.

-On a réussi ! Fit joyeusement John.

Soudain son regard est attiré par quelque chose et pendant quelque seconde il revoit la femme toute de noir vêtue, prenant une photo mais il disparaît avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Les deux colocs se rendent dans un restaurant en face du magasin où ils ont trouvés le symbole. Sherlock inscrit les deux symboles sur une petite serviette ainsi que les chiffres 1 et 15.

-Deux hommes de retour de Chine, tout deux se rendent directement au magasin Lucky Cat. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu ? Demanda John.

-La question c'est qu'est-ce que les deux transportaient dans leur valise.

-Sans doute pas du duty free.

Il remercia la serveuse, se fit la réflexion que sa colocataire devrait également manger mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire, celle-ci bien trop occupé à réfléchir sur leur affaire.

-Rappelle toi que Sébastian nous a dit que Van Coon était resté à flot sur le marché, fit Sherlock en se penchant sur la table.

-Il a perdu cinq millions.

-Récupéré en une semaine. Voilà comment il se faisait de l'argent facile.

-Il était trafiquant ! Compris John.

-Il avait une couverture parfaite : homme d'affaire, voyageant régulièrement en Asie. Idem pour Lukis, journaliste écrivant sur la Chine. Les deux trafiquaient des objets. Le Lucky Cat leur servait de dépôt.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi sont-ils morts ? Ça n'a aucun sens. S'ils se sont présenté à la boutique et ont livré la marchandise pourquoi les menacer et les tuer ? Après le dépôt, après qu'ils aient fini le travail.

-L'un d'eux c'est peut-être laissé tenter.

-Comment ça ?

-Il s'est servit. Il a pioché dans le magot.

-Et le tueur ne sachant pas lequel les a menacé tout les deux, fit John comprenant.

Cependant Sherlock était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées et son regard était tourné vers la rue.

-Rappelle moi… Quand a-t-il plu la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

John resta pantois devant la question, ne comprenant pas le rapport puis il vit sa camarade se lever et sortir du restaurant. Il pesta et laissa à contre-cœur son fish & chips pour rejoindre la brune. Elle était devant une petite maison. A la porte il y avait un annuaire trempé.

-C'est resté là depuis lundi, observa Sherlock.

Elle appuya longuement sur la sonnette mais personne ne vint. Elle passa à l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Personne n'est venu dans cet appartement depuis trois jours.

-Ils sont peut-être en vacances, proposa John.

-Tu laisses tes fenêtres ouvertes quand tu pars en vacances ? Répondit-elle en montrant une fenêtre.

Celle-ci sauta souplement pour faire descendre une échelle en fer qu'elle grimpa rapidement, laissant John au sol. Celui-ci sentit que pour la seconde fois, il serait mis de côté.

-Sherlock! Appela-t-il.

Mais trop tard la jeune femme était entrée dans l'appartement. John revint à la porte d'entrée, passablement agacé.

-Tu à l'intention de me laisser rentrer cette fois ? Fit John par la boite aux lettres.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il appuya sur la sonnette.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire systématiquement ça !

John crut entendre son amie parler mais n'arriva pas à saisir les mots.

-Quoi ?

Il entendit encore sa voix mais n'arriva pas à déterminer ce qu'elle disait.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Il n'eut à nouveau pas de réponse.

-Je gaspille ma salive ! Grogna-t-il. Dès que tu le sens, n'hésite pas je suis prêt !

Il s'énervait tout seul devant cette porte, ignorant ce que pouvait bien faire l'autre.

-Bien sûr… Oh je suis Sherlock Holmes et je travaille toujours toute seule parce que personne ne peut se mesurer à ma remarquable intelligence ! Cria-t-il à travers la boite aux lettres.

Il eut un soupire agacé. Il dût encore attendre quelques minutes avant que Sherlock ne daigne lui ouvrir. Elle lui apparut un peu décoiffée.

-Le lait a tourné, la vaisselle commence à sentir, la personne a dû partir en hâte il y a trois jours, dit-elle d'une voix un peu aiguë.

-La personne ?

-Soo Lin Yao, il faut qu'on la trouve.

Elle toussa. John fronça les sourcils.

-De quelle façon ?

La brune ramassa un message par terre.

-" Soo Lin dis moi que tu vas bien, Andy", lut-elle. On pourrait commencer avec ça.

Elle lui montra le symbole National Museum. John hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route. Il la vit réarranger ses cheveux avec une pince puis tousser à nouveau.

-Tu as la voix toute enrouée, tu as pris froid ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, non, ça va…

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Non, je ne suis pas décédée. Oui, ça fait un bail. Le problème est que j'avais commencé puis j'ai perdu ma clé USB avec tout le début donc plus de d'espoir, déprime, etc... Et finalement je m'y suis remis parce que bordel de merde, j'ai envie de la finir cette fiction._

 _Donc épisode 2, partie 2. En espérant que ça vous plaise. (veuillez excusez les fautes)  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et tous ceux qui mettent des petites reviews, ça m'encourage et c'est gratuit en plus !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

 _Épisode 2 : Le banquier aveugle, partie 2_

-Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? demanda Sherlock tout en observant les différentes reliques chinoises.

Andy, l'homme ayant laissé un message à Soo Lin Yao, se tenait devant John. Il semblait surpris de la présence de la détective.

-Il y a trois jours, ici même. Ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai appris qu'elle avait démissionné, comme ça... En laissant son travail en plan.

-Quelle est la dernière chose qu'elle a faite durant son dernier jour de travail ? Fit Sherlock.

L'employé du musée leur demanda de le suivre. Il les mena dans une salle où les reliques étaient entreposées tout en expliquant le travail de Soo Lin Yao au sein du musée.

-Elle faisait une démonstration pour les touristes, une hum... une cérémonie du thé donc elle a dû remballer ses affaires et les mettre là.

Il ouvrit une étagère et John s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil tandis que le regard de Sherlock fut attiré par autre chose. Une statue dans un coin de la pièce portait les mêmes symboles jaunes retrouvés sur le tableau à la banque. Un trait sur les yeux et un autre symbole sur le ventre. John vu lui aussi le signe et cela voulait dire une seule chose : Soo Lin Yao était en danger. Ils quittèrent le musée tout en remerciant l'employé – enfin John le remercia, Sherlock était déjà trop loin dans ses pensées.

-Il faut qu'on trouve Soo Lin Yao, fit Sherlock

-Si elle est toujours en vie.

Une voix appela Sherlock au loin et quand ils se retournèrent, ils remarquèrent que c'était Raz, le tagueur. John était loin d'être heureux de cette rencontre.

-Tiens regarde qui arrive, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

-J'ai trouvé un truc qui va vous plaire, fit Raz avait un grand sourire.

Ils se mirent en route vers l'endroit trouvé par Raz.

-Mardi matin, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de dire que le sac était à toi, tempêta John.

-Est-ce qu'on peut oublier ta comparution une seconde ? Fit Sherlock en roulant des yeux.

Facile à dire pour cette femme dont la vie entière tournait autour des enquêtes et qui se fichait bien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des ces dites enquêtes. Raz les mena dans un sous-sol de rider, plusieurs personnes s'amusaient à faire des trics avec leurs BMX ou skate-boards. Et surtout, les murs étaient recouverts de tags.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que pour cacher un arbre il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit qu'une forêt ? Fit Sherlock en faisant un tour sur elle-même comme pour visualiser les lieux. Les gens passeraient -Là, je l'avais repéré y a pas longtemps.

Un tag recouvrait des traces de peintures jaunes mais elles restaient tout de même visible.

-Évidement. Et c'est exactement la même peinture ?

-Ouais.

-John, si on veut décrypter ce code il va nous falloir plus d'éléments, s'écria Sherlock.

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher plus d'éléments. John finit par trouver un mur entier de graffitis jaunes. Il essaya d'appeler sa colocataire mais pas de réponses, il n'avait plus qu'à la retrouver.

* * *

-Décroche ton téléphone, j'arrête pas de t'appeler ! Cria-t-il quand il l'a vue enfin. Je l'ai trouvé.

Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse mais pour trouver seulement un mur noir. John tombait des nues.

-Ça a été recouvert... J'y comprends rien, c'était... c'était là. Il y a dix minutes je les ai vu, y avait tout un tas de graffitis, fit-il déconfit.

-Quelqu'un ne veut pas que je les vois, en conclut la détective.

Elle fit soudainement volte-face et attrapa la tête de John entre ses mains, le surprenant énormément.

-Hé ! S'écria Sherlock.

-Sherlock, que-

-Shh, John, concentre-toi, je veux que tu te concentres, ferme les yeux.

-Que, quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tourner. John commençait vraiment à croire que sa colocataire pétait les plombs.

-Je veux que tu maximise ta mémoire visuelle, essaie de te représenter ce que tu as vu. Est-ce que tu le vois ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux t'en rappeler ?

-Oui, sans problème.

-Tu te rappelles les motifs ?

-Oui !

Une petite voix lui souffla à ce moment « elle serait pas maquillée ? » et une autre lui claqua un « tu ne vois pas qu'elle est trop près ?! ». Ce à quoi il aurait juste voulu répondre « elle est cinglée de toute façon ».

-Dans quels proportions tu t'en rappelles ?

-Ça va t'en fais pas !

-Parce que la précision de la mémoire visuelle humaine n'est en moyenne que de 62%.

-Oui bah t'en fais pas, je me rappelle de tout.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Sherlock.

Et vraiment John aurait voulu ne pas s'offusquer du regard vraiment surpris de Sherlock.

-Oui, enfin je pourrais si tu me laissais accéder à mes poches ! Dit-il en se dégageant de la poigne de la jeune femme. J'ai pu les photographier.

Il lui tendit son téléphone avec la photo du mur recouvert de graffiti.

* * *

John était assis au bureau la tête appuyée sur ses mains et ses yeux papillonnaient, il aurait tué pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Derrière lui Sherlock observait les différentes photos des graffitis accroché au dessus de l'âtre. Bon sang, se dit John, elle ne dort jamais ?

-Ce sont des paires John, regarde. A chaque fois.

-Mmh ?

-Les nombres, ils vont par deux.

-J'ai une de ces envies de dormir, fit John en ignorant Sherlock.

-Pourquoi les avoir peint si prêt de la voie ferrée ?

-Aucune idée.

-Des milliers de personnes passent devant tous les jours.

-Rien que 20 minutes, couina John.

-C'est évident. C'est évident ! Il veut des informations, il tente de communiquer avec ses complices de la rue, quoiqu'on lui ait volé, il veut le récupérer. Et c'est là quelque part, en langage codé, marmonna Sherlock.

Elle attrapa soudain la photo du mur de graffiti et son manteau en disant : « On ne peut pas le craquer sans Soo Lin Yao ».

-Oh génial, grogna John alors que la détective avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers.

Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans les locaux du musée.

-Deux hommes ont été tués à leurs retours de Chine, et leur tueur leur a laissé un message en chiffre Hangzu, expliqua Sherlock à Andy.

-Soo Lin Yao est en danger et ce cryptogramme représente le même motif que les autres, il a l'intention de la tuer elle aussi, ajouta John.

-Je vous assure, j'ai essayé un peu partout, ses amis, ses collègues, je sais pas du tout où elle est, si ça se trouve elle est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici !

Il semblait lui-même désespéré de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la chinoise. John remarqua le regard insistant de Sherlock par dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Dites m'en plus sur ces théières, fit-elle soudainement en s'approchant d'une vitrine où des théières reposaient.

Andy eut un triste sourire en s'approchant de cette vitrine.

-Ces théières c'étaient son obsession. Elles ont besoin de soin, si elles se dessèchent, l'argile risque de se fissurer. Apparemment il faut continuer à faire du thé avec.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

-Hier, il n'y avait qu'une seule de ces théières qui brillait, aujourd'hui il y en a deux, constata-t-elle.

C'était le signe que Soo Lin continuait de venir au musée pour faire du thé avec ces théières. Ils restèrent donc jusque la nuit tombée pour pouvoir retrouver la jeune femme. Alors que celle-ci faisait effectivement du thé avec l'une des théières, Sherlock s'approcha dans l'ombre.

-Rien ne vaut un biscuit avec ça, fit-elle faisant sursauter l'autre femme.

Celle-ci lâcha la théière de surprise mais Sherlock fut assez rapide pour l'attraper. John attendant dans l'ombre fut impressionné de tant d'agilité, y avait-il une matière dans laquelle cette femme n'excellait pas ? – en omettant les sciences sociales bien sûr.

-Elle a quelques siècles, ce serait dommage de la casser, fit Sherlock en déposant la théière dans les mains de Soo Lin. Bonsoir.

John alluma la lumière de l'atelier et s'approcha. Ils expliquèrent la raison de leur venus.

-Vous avez vu le cryptogramme. Et vous savez qu'il vient pour moi, fit Soo Lin.

-Vous avez été assez futée pour l'évitez jusqu'à présent, répondit Sherlock.

Soo Lin sembla hésiter, son regard caressait ses ustensiles de travail.

-Il fallait que je finisse... que je finisse ce travail. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, à part ça je sais qu'il me trouvera.

-Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez ?

La jeune chinoise n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux, elle continuait à fixer son plan de travail cependant elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer.

-J'étais encore toute jeune, je vivais en chine, fit-elle doucement. J'ai reconnu sa... sa signature.

-Le cryptogramme.

-Il n'y a que lui pour faire ça : Zhi Zhu.

-Zhi Zhu ? Questionna John en pleine incompréhension.

-L'araignée, traduisit Sherlock à son intention.

Soo Lin releva alors vers elle son pied droit et enleva sa chaussure de sorte que l'on pouvait apercevoir un tatouage de Lotus entouré d'un cercle noir. Elle leva les yeux vers Sherlock.

-Vous connaissez ce symbole ?

-Oui, c'est le symbole d'un Tong.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur une fois de plus.

-Un syndicat du crime très ancien, basé en Chine, fit-elle sans quitter Soo Lin des yeux.

John hocha la tête. Soo Lin semblait se plonger dans des souvenirs lointains

-Chaque membre du clan porte cette marque. Tout ceux qui trafique pour eux.

-« Qui trafique ? » fit John.

Soo Lin leva le regard vers lui mais ne dit rien. Il comprit enfin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tant il était surpris.

-Vous étiez une de leur trafiquante ?

La jeune chinoise reprit son récit en remettant sa chaussure, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle était loin d'être fière de son histoire.

-J'avais 15 ans. Mes parents sont morts. Je n'avais aucune ressource, aucun moyen de subsister. Alors jour après jour, je devais travailler pour les patrons

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Il sont connus sous le nom de Lotus noir. Arrivée à l'âge de 16 ans, je passais pour des milliers de livres de drogues à travers la frontière jusqu'à Hong Kong. Peu à peu j'ai réussi à laisser cette vie derrière moi, je suis venue en Angleterre. On m'a donné un emploi, ici, (ses yeux brillèrent en se baladant sur les lieux). Tout allait pour le mieux. Une nouvelle vie.

-Et il a réussit à vous retrouver ?

La voix profonde de Sherlock tomba comme un couperet sur l'espoir dans les paroles de Soo Lin. Son regard, brillants de larmes à présent, retomba sur Sherlock.

-Oui, j'espérais qu'au bout de cinq années, peut-être qu'ils m'auraient oubliée mais il ne vous laisse jamais partir. Une petite communauté comme la nôtre... Ils ne sont jamais très loin, finit-elle en essuyant les larmes ayants réussis à s'échapper. Il est arrivé chez moi il voulait que je l'aide à récupérer quelque chose. Un objet qu'on lui avait volé.

-Et vous ignoriez de quoi il s'agissait ? Demanda John

-J'ai dit que je ne l'aiderais pas.

-Donc vous... vous le connaissiez bien à l'époque où vous étiez en chine ?

-Oui, fit-elle en regardant John dans les yeux, c'est mon frère. Deux orphelins, nous n'avions pas du tout le choix... Ou on travaillait pour le Lotus, ou on crevait de fin dans la rue comme des mendiants. Mon frère est devenu une marionnette entre les mains de leur chef qui se fait appeler Shan, général des Lotus noirs. Je me suis détournée de mon frère, il a dit que je l'avais trahis. Et quand je suis retournée au travail le cryptogramme m'attendait, finit-elle alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

Sherlock se leva de sa chaise et sortit une copie de la photo du mur de tags. Elle fit glisser la photo sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

-Vous pouvez déchiffrez ça.

Soo Lin se pencha sur l'image.

-Ce sont des nombres.

-Oui, je sais.

-Là, le trait qui est en face des yeux, c'est le chiffre un en chinois.

-Et ça c'est un 15, mais c'est le code que je veux connaître, la pressa Sherlock.

-Tous les trafiquants connaissent ce code, il est basé sur un livre, fit Soo Lin.

Au même moment les lumières de la pièces s'éteignirent. Un silence de mort plana sur la pièce alors que les trois personnes se redressaient, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi dans l'obscurité. La voix inquiète de Soo Lin flotta dans l'air.

-Il est là... Zhi Zhu, il m'a retrouvée !

Sans perdre une seconde Sherlock couru vers la porte et la franchit sans prendre en compte les appels de John. Celui-ci était à deux doigts de la suivre mais il se retenu, il devait protéger Soo Lin. Il lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à le suivre.

-Venez. Allez, entrer là dedans, ordonna John en entrant après elle dans la réserve.

Ils s'accroupirent mais l'inquiétude de John envers Sherlock était trop grande. Il grogna avant de se relever pour quitter la réserve.

-Faut que j'aille l'aidée, fermez la porte derrière moi, dit-il.

Il commença à courir à travers les couloirs du musée, il ignorait où pouvait être Sherlock et il ne pouvait pas l'appeler, c'était bien trop dangereux. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des coups de feu, il se stoppa une seconde avant de courir de plus belle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il entendit enfin la voix de Sherlock. Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Et soudain, un seul coup retentit. Venant de la réserve.

-Oh bon sang... marmonna John.

Sherlock et lui retrouvèrent le corps sans vie de Soo Lin. Et dans sa main ensanglantée gisait un lotus noir fait de papier.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, ils firent irruption dans le bureau de police. John était remonté comme jamais.

-Combien de meurtre il vous faudra encore pour commencer à comprendre qu'il y a un malade en liberté ?! Hurla-t-il. Une jeune femme a été abattue cette nuit, ce qui nous fait trois victimes en trois jours. Vous êtes censés le trouver ! Accusa-t-il.

Sherlock dans une attitude plus calme s'approcha du policier et de sa voix froide lui dit :

-Brian Lukis et Eddie Van Coon travaillaient pour un gang de trafiquants internationaux, nommé le Lotus Noir et qui opère ici, à Londres, à votre nez et à votre barbe, insista la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux glaciaux dans le regard de Dimmock.

-Vous pouvez le prouver ? Fit l'homme en la défiant du regard.

Sherlock hocha la tête, lui demandant de la suivre. Quant à John, il avait grandement besoin de se reposer, il laissa sa colocataire se débrouiller, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour se faire comprendre.

* * *

John venait à peine de s'asseoir quand Sherlock entra dans l'appartement, enlevant ses gants et sa veste tandis qu'elle exposait les nouveaux faits de l'affaire.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une organisation criminelle, c'est une secte. Son frère à été manipulé par l'un de ses dirigeants, dit-elle tout en accrochant son manteau derrière la porte.

-Elle a dit comment il s'appelle ? Demanda John

-Shan, général Shan.

-Ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose.

-Faux, nous savons presque tout ce qu'il faut savoir, elle nous a fournis les pièces manquantes.

En voyant que John gardait son air perdu, Sherlock fronça les sourcils, quelque peu désespérée par l'incompréhension de son colocataire, elle ajouta :

-Pourquoi aller voir sa sœur ? Pourquoi demander son expertise ?

-Parce qu'elle est employée au musée.

-Exact.

-En tant qu'experte en antiquité, fit John en comprenant où Sherlock voulait en venir. D'accord, je vois.

-Des antiquités de valeurs, John. D'anciennes reliques chinoises provenant du marché noir. La chine abrite tant de trésors cachés après la révolution maoïste.

-Et le lotus noir est en train de les vendre, comprit John.

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ordinateur. Sherlock fit une recherche sur les antiquités chinoises vendues récemment.

-Regarde les dates, là tu vois ? Fit-elle en montrant la date du doigt. Arrivé directement de Chine, il y a quatre jour. Provenance anonyme. Le nom du vendeur n'apparaît pas... Deux trésors orientaux fraîchement découvert.

-L'un glissé dans les bagages de Lukis, l'autre dans ceux de Van Coon, marmonna John penché au dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock.

Cette dernière fit une nouvelle recherche sur le moteur de recherche et de nouvelles reliques chinoises apparurent.

-Regarde, encore une autre. Arrivée de Chine il y a un mois, statue chinoise en céramique vendue pour quatre mille livres.

Les yeux de John scannèrent la page et il perçut une peinture chinoise à 8 millions vendue seulement un mois auparavant.

-Toutes viennent d'une source anonyme. Ils les dérobent en Chine et les font passer une par une en Grande Bretagne, fit Sherlock.

John ouvrit les agendas des deux morts inspectant les dates de voyages en Chine. Chacune des enchères coïncidait avec un de leur voyage. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute maintenant.

-Et si l'un deux s'était montré trop gourmand sur place, il aurait été tenté de voler, fit Sherlock en tournant la tête vers John toujours penché par dessus son épaule.

-Et donc Zhi Zhu arrive, répondit le docteur.

Au même moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop près du visage de Sherlock mais il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer. Fort heureusement, Mme Hudson vint les interrompre.

-Ouh ouh, fit-elle pour avoir leurs attentions. Désolée, est-ce qu'on collecte en vue d'une vente de charité ? Il y a là un jeune homme dehors avec une caisse pleine de livre.

Il s'agissait de la police qui leur amenait les livres de Lukis et Van Coon demandé plus tôt par Sherlock. En voyant les caisses s'entasser dans leur salon, John commençait à s'inquiéter quand à la durée de sa prochaine nuit. Sherlock commençait à évaluer le tout du regard, vraiment rien ne la détournait de son travail.

-Les chiffres font donc référence, commença-t-elle.

-À des livres, fit John.

-À des pages précises et a certain mots écrits sur les pages en question, reprit Sherlock en jetant un regard à son acolyte.

-Bien, donc 15 et 1 font références ?

-A la page 15 et au premier mot qui s'y trouve.

-D'accord et quel est le message ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ça dépend du livre, c'est toute l'astuce de ce genre de code, fit Sherlock avec une certaine insolence. Et c'est un livre qu'ils doivent posséder tous les deux.

Elle commença à ouvrir une des boites. John ferma les yeux une seconde, épuisé rien qu'à l'idée de passer au peigne fin chaque livre présent dans cette pièce. Il se tourna vers la pile de boîte à sa gauche qui faisait sa taille et l'ouvrit.

-Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, ironisa-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dimmock entra dans leur petit salon, une pochette plastifié à la main. Il s'agissait de la photo du mur qu'ils avaient laissé au musée.

-On a trouvé ceci au musée, c'est votre écriture ?

-Hem nous espérions que Soo Lin nous aiderait à le déchiffrer, fit John en récupérant la pochette.

Le policier semblait extrêmement gêné, John mit ça sur le compte de l'humiliation provoquée par la détective. Elle avait le don de remettre les gens à leur place en les intimidant au passage.

-Je peux faire autre chose ? Demanda l'agent. Pour vous aider, je veux dire.

-Un peu de silence, ça serait merveilleux, répondit la jeune femme sans lui jeter un regard.

Le policier lança un regard interrogateur à John qui secoua la tête, une façon de signifier qu'il ne fallait pas insister. L'homme partit sans un mot. John dressait une liste des livres présent espérant trouver des correspondances. Par moment il entendait Sherlock murmurer un mot du bout des lèvres puis poser deux exemplaires d'un même livre à côté de lui. Les heures passèrent, Sherlock avait abandonné sa veste de tailleur entre deux boites et John essayait de ne pas loucher sur les mots dans les livres. Ce qui était en réalité plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce fut quand les cloches sonnèrent qu'il se rendit compte que le soleil était déjà levé et qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller travailler.

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de finir sa journée de travail, John alla voir son employeuse, Sarah.

-Je crois que j'ai finis. Je pensais que j'avais d'autre gens à voir, fit-il tout en mettant sa veste.

-Je vous en ai pris un ou deux, fit la jeune femme.

Cette phrase eut le don d'arrêter John au milieu de son geste. Il répéta les derniers mots du docteur avec un air perdu.

-Ou peut-être cinq ou six, fit Sarah avec un sourire contrit.

-Désolé, c'est pas très professionnel, fit John honteux de lui-même.

-Non, non, c'est sûr...

-J'ai eu une nuit assez courte, se justifia John.

-Oh je vois.

-Bon, à demain.

John tenta de s'enfuir, honteux de sa performance au travail exécrable mais Sarah l'interpella à nouveau.

-Et qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour veillez si tard ?

-Hum j'étais, j'étais coincé dans une sorte de salon du livre

-Oh, elle doit aimé les livres alors, votre petite-amie.

Il comprit immédiatement où voulait en venir Sarah, il eut un petit sourire.

-Nan c'était pas un rencard

-Tant mieux, fit-elle sur le coup puis elle se reprit, enfin je...

-Et j'en ai pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour un cinéma et John quitta le cabinet assez content de lui-même finalement.

* * *

Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il fut automatiquement assailli par une interjection de Sherlock. Qui, apparemment, avait passé la journée dans les cartons de livre

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, on sort ce soir, fit-elle avec un soupir.

-En fait je... j'ai un rencard, fit John avec toujours son sourire plaqué au visage.

Cela fit tiquer la jeune femme, avec un air d'incompréhension totale, elle fit « un quoi ? ». John observa sa colocataire, cette femme si grande et si intimidante, avec ses mains posées sur ses hanches comme si elle était au dessus de tout et ses yeux bleus qui semblaient sondés tous les secrets, ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'un rencard. Évidemment.

-C'est quand deux personnes qui s'apprécie sortent s'amuser, expliqua John.

-C'est bien ce que je proposais, fit Sherlock avec une moue.

John eut, ce qu'on appelle communément, un bug. Il resta sans rien dire un moment, puis se rappelant que Sherlock était vraiment une quiche en relation humaine – quand il fallait appliquer les-dites relations humaines – il rit un peu avant de la contredire. Celle-ci soupira à nouveau.

-Et vous allez où ?

-Au cinéma.

-Oh, ennuyeux, mortel, prévisible, essaye plutôt ça, fit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier. En représentation unique à Londres, ajouta-t-elle

Le docteur était persuadé qu'elle était fière d'elle-même sur ce coup.

-Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour des conseils amoureux, répondit-il.

Il finit tout de même par emmener Sarah au cirque.

-Cela faisait des années qu'on ne m'avait pas emmenée au cirque, fit Sarah.

Elle avait très heureuse et pendant une seconde John bénit Sherlock d'avoir eu cette idée – d'habitude il la maudissait, ça changeait un peu.

-Ah oui, c'est une amie qui me l'a recommandé, elle m'a... elle m'a appelé.

Il évitait de dire qu'il vivait en colocation avec une femme, beaucoup de personnes pourrait aisément se faire des idées alors qu'en réalité c'est à peine s'il la connaissait. D'ailleurs plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça étrange qu'il se soit mit en colocation avec une totale inconnue. Mais bon l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah et c'est quoi ? C'est une troupe itinérante ?

-Ah je n'en sais pas plus.

-Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils viennent de Chine, fit-elle en voyant les lampions rouges accrochés.

Et John se remit à maudire Sherlock. Il pria qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une coïncidence. Que cette troupe chinoise n'avait aucun lien avec l'affaire.

-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé deux places pour ce soir

-Oui, à quel nom ? Fit le guichetier.

-Heu Holmes.

-Alors en fait, j'en ai trois à ce nom là, fit l'homme en lui présentant les trois billets.

-Oh c'est curieux, j'avais réservé pour deux.

Une voix s'éleva dans les airs, faisant John se raidir.

-J'ai rappelé pour m'en réserver une moi aussi, fit Sherlock en entrant dans le corridor.

Elle était comme toujours vêtue de son long manteau et de son écharpe bleue si caractéristique. Au moment même où il se tourna vers elle, un mantra commença à tourner dans la tête de John : « Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer. » Celle-ci, hermétique au deséspoir du docteur, tandis la main à Sarah.

-Je suis Sherlock, fit-elle comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

-Heu, bonsoir, fit Sarah étonnée mais polie.

-Bonsoir.

John fut persuadé que le sourire de Sherlock était tout sauf sincère. La détective fila sous les yeux ébahis des deux docteurs. John prit les billets et Sarah s'éclipsa aux toilettes, l'occasion pour John de mettre les points sur les I avec sa colocataire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une soirée ?! Fulmina-t-il.

-Le cirque du dragon jaune à Londres pour une soirée, c'est l'évidence ! Fit-elle extatique. Les tongs ont envoyés leur tueur en Angleterre.

-Déguisé en funambules ? Enfin Sherlock, reprends-toi !

John n'en pouvait plus de l'attitude de Sherlock, elle commençait à empiéter sur sa vie amoureuse sans le savoir et ça le dérangeait grandement.

-On cherche un tueur qui a des aptitudes pour l'escalade il me semble bien que c'est le meilleur endroit pour le retrouver, fit Sherlock sûre d'elle. Les visas de sortie sont rares en Chine, ils leurs faut une bonne raison pour quitter le pays, alors maintenant je vais explorer les lieux.

-Oh vas-y, moi j'emmène Sarah boire un verre.

-Il faut que tu me donnes un coup de main.

-Figures-toi que j'ai d'autres choses en tête pour ce soir.

-Ah oui, comme quoi ?

Il y eut un silence, John avait dû mal entendre. Pourtant Sherlock semblait complètement sérieuse.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

John se souvint que Sherlock ignorait ce qu'était un rencard, alors peut-être qu'elle ignorait aussi où il voulait en venir. Vu son air perdu et légèrement intrigué, il en déduit qu'effectivement elle ne rigolait pas.

-Sherlock je suis en plein rencard et tu pars à la chasse au meurtrier pendant que moi j'essaie de...

-De quoi ? Demanda Sherlock, en penchant la tête sur le côté, clairement ignorante sur le sujet.

-Pendant que moi j'essaie de conclure avec Sarah ! Lâcha-t-il enfin alors que la-dite Sarah les rejoignait. Ooooh ça va ? Prête ? Ajouta-t-il à son intention, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans une grande pièce ayant une ambiance tamisé. Il y avait un cercle de bougies au milieu, au fond il y avait une scène qui était caché par des grands rideaux rougeâtres. L'atmosphère était irréelle.

-Tu m'avais dit un cirque, glissa John à Sherlock, ça n'a rien d'un cirque ça, il y a qu'à regarder le peu de personne qu'il y a. Sherlock, c'est de... c'est de l'art.

-Tout ça n'est qu'une couverture, répondit la détective sur le même ton.

Le docteur roula des yeux, ne pouvait-elle pas oublier cette fichu affaire une minute ?

-Oh j'avais oublié, tout ça n'est pas un cirque, c'est un gang de trafiquants internationaux, dit-il moqueusement.

Un homme commença à jouer du tam-tam. Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard, le docteur pouvait sentir que la jeune femme le défiait d'une certaine façon, elle devait croire dure comme fer qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Une femme en costume traditionnel et dont le visage était peint en blanc vint se positionner au milieu du cercle de bougie. Elle dévoila une énorme arbalète faisant aisément sa taille puis délicatement elle déposa une flèche de la taille d'un bras dans le système. Elle prit une plume dans sa coiffe et l'a fit tomber sur un bol qui déclenchait le système. En quelques dixièmes de secondes, la flèche partit pour se ficher sans aucun soucis dans une planche en bois. John et Sarah sursautèrent tandis que Sherlock restait de glace. Un homme portant un masque traditionnel se fit attacher avec des chaînes à la planche en bois.

-Un grand classique chinois le numéro de l'évasion, murmura Sherlock, la détente de l'arbalète est chatouilleuse, le guerrier doit parvenir à se défaire de ses liens avant qu'elle ne tire.

Le son d'un gong fit de nouveau sursauter Sarah et elle en profita pour attraper le bras de John qui ne s'en plaint pas. Il arriverait peut-être à ses fins finalement.

-Elle va percer le sac de sable, le sable va se déverser, permettant au contre poids de commencer sa descente, fit Sherlock.

Et c'est exactement ce que la femme en costume fit. Tandis que le poids se rapprochait inexorablement de la détente, l'homme enchaîné essayait de se libérer de toutes ses forces. Au moment même où la flèche partis, il réussit à basculer en avant et éviter la flèche. Tout le monde applaudit, impressionné par ce spectacle. John se rendit soudain compte que Sherlock avait disparue, il observa un instant autour de lui puis abandonna.

-A présent chers spectateurs, depuis les rivages lointains et sombres du grand fleuve Yang Tsé, nous vous présentons, pour vôtre plus grand plaisir, l'araignée oiseaux chinoise aussi belle que mortelle.

Un acrobate descendit du plafond enroulé de longs pans de tissus. Il commença à faire ses acrobaties, émerveillant les spectateurs ainsi que les deux docteurs. Cependant, les rideaux de la scène s'ouvrirent soudainement et Sherlock se retrouva projetée sur le sol suivit par un homme costumé. En une seconde, la plupart des spectateurs fuirent tandis que John se précipita sur l'homme pour qu'il lâche Sherlock. Il réussit pendant une seconde avant d'être lui aussi mis à terre. Sarah vint à la rescousse de la jeune femme en assenant plusieurs coups avec un bout de bois à l'assaillant, le faisant chuter. Sherlock lui enleva sa chaussure et vit le tatouage du Lotus Noir. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, les trois comparses fuirent à leur tour. Sherlock appela Dimmock pour le prévenir de la situation, cependant quand ils arrivèrent au poste de police, l'inspecteur semblait être loin d'être heureux.

-J'ai envoyé une patrouille, l'endroit était complètement déserté, accusa-t-il.

-J'ai vu le symbole du cirque , le tatouage qu'on a vu sur les corps, le signe des tongs ! Fit Sherlock.

-Lukis et Van Coon faisaient partie d'un trafic, l'un d'eux a volé quelque chose quand ils étaient en Chine, quelque chose de valeur.

-Ces gens du cirque sont des membres d'un gang chargé de le récupéré, assena la détective.

-Récupérer quoi ? Demanda Dimmock en faisant volte-face.

John détourna les yeux et Sherlock soupira.

-Ça nous l'ignorons encore, avoua le docteur, piteusement.

-Vous l'ignorez encore ?

Tout dans l'attitude de Dimmock montrait à quel point il était épuisé de cette histoire mais surtout que des élucubrations de Sherlock.

-Mademoiselle Holmes, j'ai suivis toutes vos instructions, Lestrade a l'air d'accorder beaucoup de crédit à votre parole, fit-il manière de dire que lui ne lui en attribuait pas du tout. J'ai ordonné une descente. Maintenant j'aimerais avoir autre chose à présenter qu'une énorme facture d'heures supplémentaires, grogna-t-il.

Vu l'humeur du policier, ils leur parurent plus prudent de rentrer chez eux. Sarah était toujours là malgré les événements plus qu'étranges. John en était heureux et en même temps, il aurait aimé passer une soirée normale avec elle.

-D'ici demain, ils seront retournés en Chine, fit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans leur salon.

-Non, pas temps qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés ce qu'ils voulaient, on doit trouver leur planque, leur lieu de rendez-vous, fit la brune en se positionnant une fois de plus devant l'âtre, là où tout ses indices étaient accrochés. Il doit bien y avoir une indication dans ce message, murmura-t-elle.

-Bon, hé bien je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laissez, fit Sarah.

Les voix de John et de Sherlock se mélèrent alors que le premier disait : « Non, non, non, t'en vas pas, reste », l'autre répondait : « Oui ce serait mieux que vous partiez maintenant. » John lança un regard désabusé à sa colocataire qui, bien sûr, s'en fichait royalement.

-C'est rien Sarah, elle plaisante, fit John, tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Quelqu'un d'autre meurt de faim ou je suis la seule ? Fit Sarah dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cependant, cela ne lui valut qu'un « Oh seigneur » désabusé de la part de Sherlock.

* * *

John essaya de trouver quelque chose à manger mais bien sûr le frigo était vide à part quelques bières et des expériences de Sherlock. Il fouilla les tiroirs et placard mais à part des conserves périmés et autres choses inconnus, il n'y avait rien de véritablement mangeable. Au final, il ne trouva qu'un vieux paquet de chips.

-Et voilà, je vous ai fait du punch et j'ai amené de quoi picorer, fit Mme Hudson en déposant un plateau sur la table de la cuisine.

-Mme Hudson, vous êtes une sainte, fit John clairement soulagé.

-On aurait été lundi, j'aurais été au super-marché, répliqua la logeuse en quittant l'appartement.

Soudain la voix de Sherlock résonna dans l'appartement.

-John ?

-Mmh, fit ce dernier en relevant la tête.

-John regarde ça, fit la détective en sortant le papier ramener du musée de sa pochette platique, Soo Lin avait commencé à transcrire le code à notre intention, nous ne l'avions pas vu ! « neuf mill », lu la brunette.

John observa le papier.

-Ça veut dire millions ?

-Neuf millions de livres... Pour quoi ?

Ni une ni deux, Sherlock attrapa sa veste.

-Il faut qu'on trouve la fin de cette phrase.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A la salle de restauration du musée, ooh c'est insensé, on devait avoir le nez dessus, s'apitoya la jeune femme en agitant le bout de papier devant John.

-Sur quoi ?

-Le livre, John, la clé pour déchiffrer le cryptogramme. Soo Lin s'en ait servit pendant qu'on faisait toutes les galeries, elle a commencé à traduire le code, il doit être sur son bureau.

Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoique ce soit la jeune femme courut hors de l'appartement. John se tourna vers Sarah avec un air contrit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, il y a pas de problèmes. Elle a l'air plutôt... sympa.

-Si on omet le fait qu'elle soit cinglée, fit John en soupirant.

-Pourtant tu es ami avec elle.

-On est pas vraiment... commença John puis se stoppa et décida de changer de sujet. Ça te dirait si on commandait ?

Sarah accepta avec joie et John appela pour commander des pizzas. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Ça a été rapide, je descends je reviens, fit John en descendant les escaliers.

Il ouvrit la porte, porte-monnaie en main.

-Pardon pour l'attente, c'est combien ?

-Vous l'avez ?

-Quoi ?

-Le trésor vous l'avez ?

-Désolé, je comprends pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit quand l'homme en face de lui, lui asséna un coup, l'assommant complètement.

* * *

-« Un livre est comme un jardin magique que l'on aurait dans sa poche »

John se réveilla sur ces mots et mit peu de temps à comprendre qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Tout comme Sarah à sa gauche, sauf qu'elle était bâillonnée et avait l'air pétrifiée de peur. Lui l'était également un peu car il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer et où il était. Ils étaient dans une sorte de tunnel, des barils enflammés éclairait l'endroit.

La femme ayant prononcer les mots qui l'avait éveillé enleva ses lunettes. Il la reconnut, c'était la femme en costume du cirque.

-Proverbe chinois, Mr Holmes, lui dit-elle.

-Oh, je ne suis pas... Sherlock Holmes, fit John, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un pouvait les confondre.

-Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous croire sur parole, dit-elle en prenant le porte-monnaie à l'intérieur de sa veste. Carte bancaire au nom de Sherlock Holmes, fit-elle en montrant l'objet.

-Nan en fait elle me l'a prêté, ce n'est pas la mienne.

-Un chèque d'un montant de cinq milles livre à l'ordre de Sherlock Holmes, continua la femme.

-Non, elle me l'a confié...

-Des billets pour le spectacle retirés par vous mêmes au nom de Holmes.

-Oui, oui, d'accord malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas moi, je regrette. Il s'agit de ma coloca-

-Nous l'avons entendu de votre propre bouche.

-Quoi ?

-« Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je travaille toujours seul », cita la femme.

En effet, le souvenir revint en mémoire. Il soupira. Tout cette histoire était tellement stupide.

-Inutile d'essayer de vous convaincre que je ne faisais qu'une simple imitation, sa voix s'envola dans les aigu lorsque la femme le menaça avec un pistolet.

Il commençait à vraiment paniquer.

-Je suis Shan, fit la femme. Par trois fois nous avons tenté de vous tuer vous et votre compagne, Mr Holmes, que devrait on dire d'un assassin incapable d'atteindre sa cible ? Dit-elle tout en chargeant son arme faisant paniquer le pauvre homme encore plus.

Il la vit lentement appuyé sur la détente et alors qu'il fermait les yeux dans l'attente de sa mort imminente, rien ne vint. Balle à blanc, bien sûr. Il reprit son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il retenait.

-On devrait en dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment essayé, dit-elle en chargeant réellement l'arme cette fois-ci. A présent plus de balles à blanc, si nous voulions vous tuer, Mr Holmes, nous l'aurions fait depuis très longtemps, nous voulions seulement exciter votre curiosité. Vous l'avez ?

-Si j'ai quoi ?

-Le trésor.

-Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, assura John.

-Je préférerais m'en assurez, ici en occident tout a un prix et le prix à payer pour sauver sa vie c'est une information., fit Shan en dévoilant l'immense arbalète du cirque.

Il comprit que la vie de Sarah était en jeu et il se sentit mal de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Deux hommes vinrent prendre la chaise de Sarah et la placèrent bien en face de l'arbalète où une flèche attendait déjà.

-Faites pas ça, tenta-t-il faiblement.

-Où est la barrette ?

-Quoi ? Fit John.

Il était à côté de la plaque, en même temps, la situation était bien trop irréelle.

-La barrette de l'impératrice évalué à neuf millions de livres sterling, nous avions déjà un acheteur en occident mais quelqu'un de chez nous s'est montré un peu trop avide, l'a volée et ramenée à Londres. Et vous, Mr Holmes, vous êtes mis à sa recherche.

-S'il-vous-plaît, écoutez moi, fit-il plus sûr de lui, je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes et vous devez me croire, je n'ai pas trouvez ce fameux objet dont vous me parlez !

-Il me faut un volontaire dans l'assistance ! Fit Shan, ignorant complètement John.

-Je vous en prie, pas ça !

-Merci mademoiselle, vous ferez tout à fait l'affaire, dit-elle en perçant le sac de sable permettant la descente du poids. A présent très chers spectateurs, depuis les rivages lointains et sombres de la Tamise nous vont présentons pour vôtre plus grand plaisir la ravissante compagne de Mr Sherlock Holmes défiant l'au-delà dans un numéro sensationnel.

-Je vous en prie !

-Vous avez déjà vu le numéro ? Quel dommage pour vous, vous savez comment ça se finit.

-Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes ! Hurla John au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Vous ne m'avez pas convaincue.

-Quel dommage pour vous, fit soudainement la voix de la détective. Sherlock Holmes n'a rien de commun avec lui. Comment me décrirais-tu John ? Débrouillarde, dynamique, énigmatique ?

-En retard, soupira le docteur, quelque peu soulagé de voir sa colocataire débouler.

Shan leva son arme vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et l'ombre de Sherlock se cacha derrière un conteneur. La général fit un geste à l'un des deux hommes pour qu'il aille jeter un coup d'œil.

-C'est un semi-automatique, si vous tirez la balle partira à plus de milles mètres/secondes, fit Sherlock.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors !

La détective surgit de sa cachette et assomma l'homme de main.

-Le rayon de courbure de ces murs fait pratiquement 4 mètres, si vous ratez la balle ricochera et pourrait blesser n'importe qui, elle pourrait même rebondir hors du tunnel ou vous atteindre vous !

Sherlock se planquait dans les ombres, il n'y avait que sa voix qui donnait une vague indication de sa position. Elle fit tomber un baril, rendant l'endroit encore plus sombre. Shan, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, fuit. Mais il restait encore l'arbalète et l'autre homme de main. Sherlock se précipita vers Sarah essayant de la détacher mais l'autre homme tenta de l'étrangler avec un pan de tissu, la faisant chuter à terre. John tentait tant bien que mal d'approcher l'arbalète pour dévier la trajectoire mais étant lui même prisonnier, ce n'était pas chose aisé. Alors que la poids allait toucher le mécanisme, il réussit à mettre un coup de pied dedans et la flèche, au lieu de toucher Sarah, transperça l'homme de main. Sherlock se débarrassa du tissu et repris son souffle. Il enleva les cordes retenant Sarah et le bâillon. Elle essaya de la rassurer comme elle pouvait. La pauvre ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

-C'est finis, tout va bien, tout va bien, fit Sherlock de sa voix la plus douce possible.

Ils appelèrent la police. Tout était finis à présent.

* * *

John prenait son petit-déjeuner accompagné de sa colocataire. Elle lui présenta le code.

-Alors « neuf millions pour une barrette de jade, antre du dragon, tramway noir », lut-il.

Sherlock se servait un café, souriante. Ce qui était rare, John mit ça sur le compte de l'affaire résolue.

-Une instruction à l'intention de leurs agents à Londres, un message concernant ce qu'ils veulent récupérer.

-Une barrette de Jade ?

-D'une valeur de 9 millions à déposer au Tramway, leur cachette à Londres, expliqua la détective.

-Non mais attends, est-ce qu'une barrette peut vraiment valoir neuf millions ?

-Apparemment.

-Pourquoi un tel montant ?

-Tout dépend à qui elle était.

John se souvint des mots de Shan. La barrette avait appartenu à une impératrice. Sherlock était en train de mettre son manteau quand elle l'appela.

-Tu viens ?

-Où ça ?

-On doit aller voir Sebastian à sa banque.

-Pourquoi je dois venir ? Fit John clairement intrigué.

-Parce que tu es mon partenaire.

Elle le disait comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il l'a suivit dans les escaliers avec un sourire.

-Tu ne veux surtout pas avoir affaire à lui, tu le déteste, devina John.

-Aussi, avoua la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent vers la banque. Calant leurs pas sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Deux agents basés à Londres, ils font le voyage jusqu'à Daliane pour passer ces vases, l'un deux se sert au passage, une petite barrette, évoque Sherlock.

-De neuf millions de livres !

-C'était Edie Van Coon le voleur, il a volé le trésor quand il était en Chine.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est Van Coon et pas Lukis ? Même le tueur n'en savait rien, demanda John.

-A cause du savon, dit-elle en entrant dans la banque.

John ne demanda pas plus d'informations. Sherlock se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais aller voir la secrétaire de Van Coon, c'est elle qui a la barrette. Il a voulu s'excuser en la lui offrant. Il ignorait sa valeur, expliqua Sherlock. Quand à toi...

-Je dois aller voir Sebastian, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock lui sourit juste et le laissa là. Elle avait le don de l'agacer mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait vu le trader que deux ou trois fois à tout casser et à chaque fois, il avait agit comme un véritable enfoiré envers Sherlock et pour une raison inconnu ça énervait John. Il le trouva dans son bureau et expliqua l'histoire au trader.

-Il est vraiment entré en escaladant le balcon ? Fit Sebastian tout en signant un chèque à l'ordre de Sherlock.

-Clouez une planche devant la fenêtre et tous vos problèmes seront résolus, fit-il en récupérant le chèque. Merci.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de dîner. Un repas bien mérité après les événements récents.

-Plus de mille ans et elle l'a tous les soirs sur sa table de nuit.

-Il ne connaissait pas sa valeur, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, fit Sherlock.

-Il aurait dû se contenter d'un chat porte-bonheur.

Sherlock eut un faible sourire à cette blague mais son expression restait pensive. John croisa les doigts sous sa tête avec un air inquiet.

-Je parie que ça te préoccupe.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle surprise

-Qu'elle ce soit échappée, cette générale Shan, on a eut ses deux sbires, mais c'est pas suffisant.

Sherlock secoua la tête, les boucles brunes rebondirent sur ses épaules.

-Non, ça doit être un vaste réseau John, expliqua-t-elle doucement, avec sans doute des milliers d'agents, toi et moi on a fait que gratter la surface.

-Tu as réussi à craquer le code, après tout peut-être que Dimmock réussira à les retrouver tous maintenant qu'il le connaît.

-Non, non, j'ai réussi à craquer ce code là, tous ce que les trafiquants ont à faire c'est de choisir un autre livre, fit Sherlock en ouvrant un journal.

John observa sa partenaire avec inquiétude, elle ne s'arrêtera pas là, il en était sûr. Et il commençait à être un peu inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à Sherlock si elle se mettait en danger à nouveau. Il se promit qu'il continuerait de l'aider, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _(l'auteur va s'occuper du prochain interlude (malgré les partiels (lol)))_


End file.
